Complications
by scrappyismine
Summary: Harry's twin is believed to be the Boy-Who-Lived. James has survived to raise the twins on his own. Dumbledore believes that Henry needs to be trained on his own, so he takes Harry away. James and Sirius get the best of him though. Manipulative Dumbledore
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I noticed I didn't do a good job at reading some of these chapters over, so until I get them revised you might notice some mistakes. Hope to get them all fixed. If you notice something I missed please let me know.

* * *

"W-what's going on?" James asked. "Lily! Harry! Henry! He's going to get them-"

"You are behind on the times dear boy," a kind voice said.

James blinked and looked around. He was sure that he was in the Hogwarts hospital wing, but because he wasn't wearing his glasses his vision was blurred. He reached over to the bedside table to find them. He had to wonder if he had just been knocked out from a Bludger during Quidditch, maybe it was all just a dream.

"Dumbledore?" he asked once he had his glasses on.

He sat up quickly; there was a pain in his chest. The older man put a hand up and pushed him back down on the bed.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"How much do you remember from last night?" Albus asked.

"Voldemort! He found us, Peter must have told him. We were just about to put the boys to bed when he came. I tried to hold him off but he stunned me! Where is my wife? Where are my sons? He didn't get them did he?"

Usually there was a twinkle in Albus Dumbledore's eyes, but there wasn't as the old man gazed at James. He bowed his and let out a small sigh. James didn't need an answer, he knew before the old man told him. His wife and sons were dead.

"They boys are fine," Albus finally said. "It seems Lily sacrificed herself for them. Although, I can't be sure which boy actually caused the defeat of Lord Voldemort. Young Harry has a cut on his forehead, but Henry is covered in cuts. I believe it may have been Henry because he was shielding Harry when we found them."

"It had to have been Henry," James said with some pride. "Harry only shows magic if he has a temper-tantrum but Henry can do magic when he wants. He's been doing it since he was six-months-old. I just don't understand how a _baby _could stop Voldemort. You say he defeated him?"

Albus explained that something happened to make Lord Voldemort disappear, but not kill him. He had a theory that the man was too weak to carry on, but if he were to get powerful again, he could have come back. Henry would be in danger because on the prophecy. He was clearly the one that was meant to defeat the man.

"But didn't the prophecy say that he would mark the boy as his equal?" James said remembering. "So if Harry is also has a cut-"

"The fact that Henry defended Harry with his magic shows it was him Lord Voldemort was after. I have a theory, and my theories are usually correct, that he tried to attack Henry but your son cast some kind of protection and his curse bounced back and hit him. Harry was merely injured by the explosion of your home. Henry was injured from trying to defend himself and his brother."

"If you're sure," James answered.

To him, it really didn't matter which was the one. He would protect both boys for Lily. He felt intense grief when he thought about her death, and tried to push it away. He would have time later to grieve but for now he wanted to see his boys. Harry had been injured and Henry was sure to be in shock after defeating the most powerful evil sorcerer of time.

"Where are my boys?" he asked.

"Remus Lupin is watching them at his home. It is heavily warded. You may still be in danger; we haven't found any traces of Sirius Black. He may want to do you and the boys more harm."

"Sirius!" James shouted and realized what Albus was saying. "No, you don't understand. It wasn't him. It was Peter! We switched Secret Keepers after we spread the word that it was Sirius. We didn't think anyone would go after Peter… you see? He must have been the spy, not Remus! We thought it might have been him who was passing the Order's information but it wasn't. Oh why didn't we see it before? He's been acting so strangely lately and not even a week after we make him our Secret Keeper he betrays us. We have to find Sirius! He'll be angry with Peter and he might do something stupid. Where's my wand? I need to send him a message."

"Are you sure?" Albus asked in a kind voice. "Are you sure that you switched?"

James scowled. It was obvious the man thought that he was dazed after being stunned. He nodded his head and looked around. His wand lay on his bedside table. Someone must have retrieved it from the couch. He grabbed it and quickly performed the charm for his patronus, but he added a message to it.

"_The boys and I are fine. Don't do anything rash. Meet us at Hogwarts! Don't try to find Peter yourself, we'll make sure he is sent to Azkaban for life!"_

He knew that if Sirius found Peter, he would try and kill him for betraying them. When his friend saw red, it was hard to pull him back out of it. He hoped his message would be enough to stop the man from doing anything stupid.

"Now we must discuss what to do about Harry," Albus said.

"What do you mean? He wasn't hurt too much was he?" James asked alarmed.

"Oh no no," Albus said in a kind voice. "It's just as I said earlier, Lord Voldemort can come back. As Henry will be his target, we'll want to train him so he can be prepared to defend himself. You'll want to devote a lot of time to training him. You are now a single father. We can send Harry to another family, so that he doesn't get in the way."

"What?" James asked normally he showed respect to his former Headmaster, but this was too much. "I've just lost my wife and now you want to take away my son? I need both of them. If Henry needs to be trained, it won't hurt to prepare both boys. Remus and Sirius can help me if I need it, and I have other friends as well."

"Well, if you insist," Albus said.

"I do insist. Don't worry about my son's, we'll be fine. You should be worried about the Death Eaters that are still running around. You should warn Frank and Alice Longbottom. They've always been on the top of Voldemort's list. They'll need protection as well. Now, I want to see my son's!"

"You'll have to wait," Albus said. "Madam Pomfrey isn't pleased with your condition."

James felt frustration. He was a grown man, he should be able to do what he wanted, but apparently it wasn't going to be that way. He glared at Albus but didn't say anything. He just wanted to see his friends and babies. Hadn't he been through enough for one evening? He also wanted to be alone so he could finally feel for Lily.


	2. Chapter 2

_Three years later._

James spent his time devoted to his twin boys. It was easier that way so he didn't have to think about his late wife. He had moved into a small four bedroom house about a month after Voldemort came for his family. The top half of their home in Godric's Hollow had been blown apart, and it couldn't be fixed.

Albus Dumbledore convinced James to leave it there as a kind of memorial. He had wanted it demolished because that's where his family had been torn apart. He had lost Lily and Peter that night.

Even three years later he had a hard time believing that the man would betray him. He, Sirius and Remus had done a lot for him when they were in Hogwarts. He had always been behind in his classes so they had all made sure to help him pass, they had defended him when everyone picked on him and they had accepted as a friend back in first year.

James remembered the first year very well. He and Sirius were friends right from their first train ride together. They befriended Remus on the first day of classes when he had sat with them in Transfiguration. It was a few weeks before they became friends with Peter, who had been a loner. A group on Slytherin's which included Severus Snape were picking on him, so they stepped in. The boy had been so grateful for it. He had thanked them profusely for days. Finally, they started to help with out and they became a group of friends.

He had always considered the Marauders as his family as the time went on. He felt even closer to them after his parent's deaths. Once the twins were born, he had name Sirius Godfather, but he considered Remus and Peter as his brothers. The boys recognized his three friends as 'uncle'.

Harry missed his mother more than Henry did. He had spent the days afterward calling for her. It had broken James every time to hear his pitiful cries. Henry was upset as well, but he seemed to understand that she wasn't coming back.

As they grew older, Harry started to cling to his brother and James more. He didn't like it when they were left alone with a sitter. James didn't mind though, he liked to cuddle with his small son. He had Lily's green eyes, while Henry had his brown eyes. The boys were fraternal twins.

Harry had inherited all of James features, including his messy black hair. Henry had a unique look to him; he had both his parents features. His hair was a dark brown and it wasn't a mess the way his brothers and fathers was. He also didn't have the trade mark knobbly knees that all Potter's seemed to have.

Usually in the summers the boys were left with Albus who was more than happy to care for them. It was the summer after the boys' fourth birthdays when everything changed. The family would be torn apart again, and it had finally become a small and happy family.

Sirius insisted that James went out for a drink like old times. He didn't like to leave the boys often, but Albus who had been visiting told him that he was more than happy to watch them. They had been discussing when they should start Henry's training. The old wizard was still adamant about letting Harry be part of these sessions, but James wanted the boys to feel equally loved.

James decided it wouldn't hurt to go out for a night, so they did. His house was still heavily warded because everyone wanted a glimpse at 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' (although he considered them to be The-Twins-Who-Lived) so they had to leave the yard to apparate.

He did have a lot more fun than he had in a while. They met Remus at The Three broomsticks and spent the night talking about old times. They were very careful about not bringing up Peter (which was hard) but they talked about Lily. It still hurt to realize that she wasn't his life anymore, but he had grown to accept it.

When James went home that night, it was to find both the boys crying. Harry automatically ran into his arms. When he spotted Henry, he set his son down and hurried to see what was wrong with his other son. He had two black eyes and a fat lip.

"What happened?" James demanded.

"It was Harry," Albus said. "He got upset and started to attack Henry."

"No!" Harry shouted. "I didn't daddy, I didn't!"

"They were playing Quidditch with their toy broomsticks. Henry is a very admirable seeker by the way, and Harry got angry when he caught the snitch."

The boys were both equally good at playing seeker. Sometimes Harry did throw fits when Henry won, but he couldn't believe his son would attack his brother. Both boys were crying too hard to make much sense though, and why would the Headmaster lie to him?

"Harry, that was very naughty," James said. "You know I don't like when you boys fight. Go to your room. I'll deal with you later."

"No spanking!" Harry cried. "Didn't do it daddy! He fell off broom! I promise!"

"You know I don't like when you lie either!" James said. "Go to your room now!"

He didn't spank the boys often, but when they attacked each other, he did. There were other instances when they got one, but mostly he put them in the corner. However, Harry had attacked his brother and then lied about it. He didn't like either one, so his son would have to learn his lesson. He wasn't looking forward to it nevertheless, he didn't like spanking them.

"James, I'm concerned about Harry," Albus said. "Is this the first time he's done this?"

"The boys have attacked each other before. Though not to this extent," James said as he fixed Henry's face. "They're brothers, what can you expect? I remember when Sirius and Regulus-"

"How often does Harry lose his temper?" Albus interrupted.

"I dunno, as often as small boys do I suppose," James answered. "Look, I'm sorry the boys gave you a hard time, but I'll deal with it."

"I'm afraid it's more severe then you believe James. I have never in my years been afraid of an infant. You didn't see the way that Harry attacked Henry. When I scolded him, he turned on me. He didn't hit me, but he started yelling at me as well. I do not believe the words he said were ones four-year-olds should say," Albus answered in a grave voice. "If he has these anger issues now, then how will they be when he is older? We've got to control it now. What will he do when we start training the boys?"

James thought this over. In the four years that Harry had been in his life, he had never felt afraid of his temper. He was just an innocent child who got as angry and any kid his age would. He was also a very clingy boy who craved the love of his father. It was hard for him to believe that the boy was potential danger.

"What do you suggest?" he asked.

"The child needs anger management. I know how to help him. We can take care of it when you want to," Albus said. "Remember, he is a four-year-old with a bad temper now, but what about when he is a teenager?"

"And who is this person? Can I meet him? When would Harry be meeting with him?" James asked.

"It's at a therapy center for wizarding children. Harry would have to live there for a while. Just for a while, James, now don't protest. I'm doing this for his own good, and to protect both your sons. As soon as we believe he is cured, he'll be returned to you."

"I can't," James said. "I'm not sending a four-year-old away to complete strangers. I'll deal with him on my own. He'll get a spanking tonight for his behaviour and then he'll be grounded. I know how to deal with my boys."

"I'll give you a few days to decide," Albus said. "It would probably be a couple months at the most James. I want to make sure he won't lose control when the training begins. You know I can only come help you during the holidays and certain weekends. I won't come at all if I'm going to deal with what I saw tonight. I'll be back in three days. Give me your decision then. Remember, the wizarding world rests on Henry's shoulders when Lord Voldemort returns."

James gave a small nod; he would give his decision in three days. He knew he was going to say no. He, Sirius and Remus could train the boys on their own. There was also Frank Longbottom who was a good Auror. They wouldn't need Albus.

Once the old wizard was gone, James put Henry to bed and then went into Harry's room. The boy was sitting on the punishment chair waiting. The boys each had a chair they had to sit on when they had a time out, or if they were waiting for a spanking. He was glad to see that his son had co-operated.

"You know I don't want to do this," James said as he picked him up. "You know I don't like to spank you, but you also know better than to attack your brother and lie to me."

He sat down in the chair and cuddled his son into his arms. Harry hugged him tightly before James lifted again and laid him over his lap. The boy's sobs grew louder even before the spanking. He closed his eyes and started to slap the child's bottom. He gave him ten hard swats and then stood him up.

"Do you have anything to say?" James asked.

"Daddy! I didn't hurt Henry! He fall down!" Harry sobbed. "Pwease believe me!"

"Harry, you've already been spanked. You don't want to make the punishment worse do you?"

His son started to sob even harder. James sighed and lifted Harry back onto his lap. He didn't like it when the boys lost control. As his boy sobbed, he called for Henry to come into the room.

"Did Harry attack you?" James asked.

"Yes," Henry answered. "I caught the snitch and he punch me here and here!"

His son pointed to his face where he had been hit.

"I didn't!" Harry yelled. "He fell off his broom!"

"I guess you're going to be grounded for a week," James said. "You'll stay in your room until you can tell me the truth."

He picked Harry back up and placed him on his bed. Then he lifted his other son in his arms and carried him out of the room. Once he shut the door, he locked it so the boy couldn't try and get back out.

---  
Three days passed, and Harry still wouldn't admit to hurting his brother. In the meantime, Henry admitted to other times that he had been attacked by his brother. James felt uncomfortable to hear this, and he was leaning more and more to the decision of sending his son away for a while. It broke his heart to think about it, but if it would cure his son, he was all for it.

He figured it had to do with Lily's death. Harry still had a hard time with it, even though he didn't remember her. He was upset that they didn't have a mother while other children did. He expected he was just angry because of it, and he would need some therapy to get past it.

So when Albus came on the third day, James gave his permission.

"I don't want it to be more than two months," he said. "Harry won't like being away from us for so long. You know how clingy he is."

"It shouldn't take long to help a child his age," Albus answered. "It's good you are starting this early. I've brought the pamphlets for you to read over. All you have to do is sign this parchment."

In his grief, James didn't read over the print. He just signed a messy scrawl, upset that he was losing another family member. He reminded himself that it would only be a couple months. He would even start planning a 'Welcome home' party for his son.

When Harry came down later for breakfast in his red and gold pajamas, James lifted him onto his lap.

"Harry, you are going to go away for a couple months, and then you'll be back. These people are going to help you out. As soon as you come home, we'll have a party ready for you."

"Henry come too?" Harry asked as his eyes welled up with tears.

"No, I'm afraid you'll be going by yourself. I promise you'll have a lot of fun and I'll visit-"

"I thought you read the pamphlets," Albus said disapprovingly. "You won't be able to visit him. They don't allow parents or guardians to visit in case the children have setbacks."

"But he's four!" James said.

"James, it's for his own good. Dear boy, I know you've had a rough few years but you have to think of the twins first and not yourself. Harry will be fine."

James sighed and hugged his son tightly to him. He didn't want to admit that he would miss seeing his wife's green eyes staring back at him. His shoulders slumped and he nodded.

"All right," he said. "Harry, you'll be going with Albus. I've already packed your clothes. I'll see you soon."

Harry started to cry even harder by that point but James handed him over to Albus. He blinked back his own tears. It's for their own good… it's to save both boys. He reminded himself. He was thankful for the fact that he had given Henry to Sirius the night before, because as soon as Albus and his son were gone, he let out a scream.

Three-years ago when he'd finally had time to grieve for Lily alone, he had yelled until his throat hurt. He hated Peter, he hated him! He wanted him to rot in Azkaban forever for doing this to his family. First his wife, and now his son had to be sent away because of his anger issues.

Anyone else would say that James himself had anger issues as he went around the house breaking things. When he calmed down, he fixed everything again. He had to be prepared to tell Henry that his brother was gone for a while.

---  
Every night James relived Dumbledore's visit after he had taken Harry away.

"I'm afraid your son has run off," he had said in a grave voice. "We are currently looking for him, but so far no one has seen him since he attacked many of the workers at the center."

James himself had gone to the center where Harry had been taken. He had been dropped off by Albus and had seemed all right, though he missed his father and brother. Then according to workers, he had attacked them. He had been sent to his room for the night and when they went to check on him the next day, he was gone. His bag of clothes were still there though.

"I was afraid of this," Dumbledore said later. "I wondered about his injury on his head from the attack. Harry is mentally unstable and when we do find him, I'm afraid were going to have to commit him. Only until he control his anger."

"Commit him?" Sirius who had been trying to comfort him asked. "He's a four-year-old child. We'll take care of all of this ourselves. He does not need to be committed."

"Ah, but I have the rights to make decisions concerning Harry James Potter," Albus said and with a swish of his wand, a piece of parchment appeared. It was the same one that James had signed, but he hadn't read. "James gave me the rights to make the decisions for that child until is it agreed that he is no longer a danger. When he is found, I will take him into St. Mungos until he is deemed safe. He will then be returned to his father."

"What do you have against Harry!" James shouted in his grief. "He needs to be at home with me!"

"On the contrary, I care deeply for that little boy. That is why we are going to do everything in our power to find him," Albus said. "He can't be far, he is four-years-old. Don't forget, he is also an underage wizard. His powers can be traced, and we can find him."

Months had passed since that fateful day and still no one had found Harry. James tried his best to go to work and to also care for Henry, but it was hard. All he could think about was the fact that his son was gone forever. Had Albus tricked him into signing that agreement? _No of course not,_ he scolded himself. _If you can't trust Albus Dumbledore, you can't trust anyone. He's only trying to help. But I don't want his help, I want my baby._

"Sirius, I need you to do something," James said. "I need you to find Harry."

They were in his sitting-room; James was cuddling Henry the same way he used to with Harry. His son never used to like to be hold for too long, but ever since his twin had disappeared all he wanted was to sit in his fathers lap.

"You know I'm working my hardest to find him when I don't have other duties," Sirius said kindly. "Just as you won't rest until he is found, I won't either."

Sirius was a new Auror, he had just passed the training the previous summer. He worked long hours getting acquainted with his job. When he wasn't working, he was prowling the streets for Harry. He also visited the Misuse of Magic office to see if they had found any trace of the boy.

James tried to do the same as well. He worked with Experimental Charms, so when he had a break, he checked to see if there had been any traces of underage magic. None had found any, and if the boy was with adult wizards, they wouldn't be able to detect who it was that did the magic. They had to rely on whether or not he was in a Muggle area.

"I know… I need you to adopt him. We have to change his identity. I don't want that child in St. Mungos. I don't care if he is unbalanced-"

"That child is not unbalanced!" Sirius interrupted. "I've known him for as long as you. There is something funny going on here. I don't believe that he attacked four adult wizards."

"But Mad-Eye used Leglimency on them," James protested.

"Memories can be modified," Sirius said. "Mad-Eye didn't tell anyone, but he thinks they were. He agrees with me. Someone broke in there and took that child out. Whoever did it modified their memories and made them believe that Harry attacked them. There were no marks on those wizards, so I don't believe for a second that they were even attacked. Think about it, there are a lot of people who want to get at the twins because they survived Voldemort. Who else besides Dumbledore knows that Harry was sent there?"

James shook his head. "I didn't tell anyone but you and Remus. It could have been an inside job you know. Everyone knows who Harry Potter is because he is Henry's brother," he let out a sob. "I just hate to think that someone is hurting him!"

"So whoever it is took Dumbledores information about his anger issues and used it against him," Sirius said. "It makes sense. Maybe we could as Dumbledore to look through their memories. He would know whether or not they were modified."

"No," James croaked and he lowered his head into Henry's soft hair. "I don't want him involved. He will find away to take Harry away because he believes he is unbalanced. You need to find him, adopt him and then give him an altering potion. He will look like you. Just tell people that you had an affair and he was the result."

Sirius was quiet for a moment. At least if his friend had his son, he would still be able to see him. They were going to have convince Harry to act the part as well. He wanted his son to keep his memories of him. It would be hard, but the boy was four, he was still young enough to believe what they wanted him to.

"All right, but I wouldn't know how to make that kind of potion," Sirius.

"Snivellus," James answered.

He had been thinking it over for a while. They would have to make the potion themselves, but none of them were that good at making them. That meant they would have to find a potions expert.

"Him? He won't do it for us. Besides, he works for Dumbledore now. He'll run straight to the man and tell him everything," Sirius scoffed.

"We'll have to convince him to," James said. "For now, we have to find Harry. I can't stand to think about what is happening to him."

"Daddy, I want Harry too," Henry said.

"He's going to have to be in on this as well," Sirius told James. "He heard the whole conversation. He'll be alone with Dumbledore. We have to make sure that he doesn't tell him anything."

"He won't," James said. "This will work out. It has too."

A/N: if you're wondering why James agreed so quickly to Dumbledore taking Harry away, remember what they say later. If you can't trust Dumbledore, you can't trust anyone. He believed it would be all right for the man to take his son because he trusts him as much as he trusts Sirius. Memory modification is a big clue in this.

Dumbledore is manipulative but he isn't a bad person. Everything he is doing is to make sure that Henry can be prepared for the future. He has nothing against Harry except that he was afraid that he'd be in the way. He wants James to put all his efforts into The-Boy-Who-Lived.


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't tell Dumbledore… yet," Sirius said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Black, but if it's true that the child _is _here, we'll have to tell him. The child is mentally unbalanced. I am just here to obliviate any memories, but we also have strict orders to tell Albus Dumbledore that-"

"That child is not mentally unbalanced!" Sirius said with clenched teeth. "This is a four-year-old child. Think about how this ordeal is affecting him."

The old man just sighed. They were outside of a Muggle orphanage. At the moment, they were both under disillusionment charms, so no one outside the orphanage knew they were there. It was a very weedy looking building. Before they went inside, they took off the charm. They entered an office where an elderly woman was. The obliviator began to ask questions about whether or not anything strange had happened that day.

"Well, yes," the woman admitted. "I couldn't believe my eyes. One of the small boys was levitating some blocks. He's been here for a few months now. He's a sweet little dear, but very depressed. He keeps asking for his daddy and brother."

"His name?" Sirius asked.

"He says his name is Harry Potter," she answered.

Sirius looked at the Obliviator, he pleaded with the old man silently. He gave out a small sigh but nodded. He turned to the woman and asked if they could see the child. While they left the office, he leaned over and whispered.

"Get him out of here quickly then," he muttered. "I'm gonna retire soon anyway."

Sirius silently thanked him. They were taken into a large room where there were several children running around. The woman walked over to one of the boys and picked him up. His shoulders were slumped forward and he kept his face down. She carried him back, and when Sirius saw his face, he wanted to rage at whoever brought him there.

Harry looked as if he had lost a lot of weight. There were dark circles around his eyes and they were red because he had recently been crying. As soon as he looked up at Sirius though, they lit up.

"Uncle Sirius!" his voice was very hoarse sounding; it was as if he hadn't spoken in a long time.

"Harry!" Sirius said.

Harry leaned forward and Sirius plucked him from the woman's arms. She was about to protest, but the Obliviator pointed his wand at her. He nodded at Sirius to let him know he could go. He didn't need to be told twice, he ran as fast as he could from the room. As soon as he was out of sight of anyone inside, he disapparated.

---  
James jumped when he heard someone running into his house. He grabbed his wand, ready to attack whoever it was. Luckily Henry was having a nap. However, he lowered his wand when he saw Sirius enter the room holding Harry.

"DADDY!" Harry screamed.

James ran over to Sirius and grabbed him. He hugged him so hard that he was sure he had hurt the boy. His child looked awful, his face was pale, he had dark circles under his eyes and he was a lot lighter than he used to be. James sat down in a chair and began to examine Harry. He didn't find any injuries on the boy.

"Harry, where have you been?" he asked.

"At orphan place," Harry anwered. "Was at a place the old man took me and then-and then I fall asleep and woke up at orphan place."

"There was some underage magic performed at some Muggle orphanage," Sirius said. "So I went with Hugh Rochen to investigate, and we found Harry. According to the woman we talked to, he's been very depressed. He has been asking for you and Henry."

"So whoever took Harry away dropped him off at an orphanage? Who would do that? And why wasn't he found sooner?"

"Something is still fishy," Sirius said. "Who ever did this couldn't have been smart. Why would they take Harry from the center and then drop him off at an orphanage? I'm guessing more than one person was involved. Someone must have told whoever took Harry to get rid of him. They probably thought an orphanage would be a good place to hide him."

James never wanted to let him go, but he was going to have to give him up. They had talked to Severus who had agreed for a hefty price. Sirius had been angry, but James would pay a hundred thousand galleons if he had to just to keep his son safe. Whoever did this had something against his son.

"Harry, have you been hurt at all?" James asked.

"No," Harry answered. "Didn't like being in strange place. Thought you hated me daddy, I didn't lie. I promise I didn't. I never hurt Henry."

Sirius frowned. "Harry, tell us what happened that night when Albus was watching you."

"We were playing Quidditch with our brooms. Henry flew into a wall and fell into the table."

Harry jumped off of James lap. The movement seemed to take some strength from him because he looked as if he would collapse. He seemed to get a hold of himself though because he walked straight over to a table that held one of Lily's favourite lamps.

"Hit nose right here," Harry said and he pointed to a corner of the table.

"He seems to be sticking to this, even after all these months," Sirius said.

"But Henry is sticking to his story as well," James sighed. "He told me everything that happened that night. When he wakes up we can ask him again."

Sirius ran a hand through his hair. He started to pace the sitting-room. Harry hurried back over to James and climbed into his lap. He started to weep again as he buried his face into his fathers robes. James hugged him close. He had imagined this moment for months, but he hadn't expected to see that his son had lost so much weight.

"Harry didn't they feed you?" James asked.

"Didn't want to eat," Harry answered. "Wanted you. Why don't you like me no more? I love you daddy!"

"Harry, I love you too. I missed you so much and I didn't know where you were. If I knew, I would have come to get you right away."

Sirius was still pacing the room; he seemed to be deep in thought. All James wanted to know why someone had taken his child from the center. Why didn't they have more wards on the place to make sure that this happen?

"Harry!"

They both looked up to see Henry in a pair of blue pajamas in the doorway. He ran over and climbed into James lap so he could hug his brother. Harry hugged him back and started to cry even harder. He hugged both boys tightly glad to have them both together again.

"We're going to have to do this soon," Sirius sighed. "We'll have to talk to the boys and then tell Snivellus that we found him."

James nodded. He wasn't sure how much four-year-olds would be able to understand, but for the next half-hour both he and Sirius took turns explaining to the boys about what they had to do. It wasn't right, Harry had just been returned to his father and brother and now he was going to be separated from them again.

Both boys stared at their father and Godfather with wide eyes.

"Don't live with you no more?" Harry asked. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too Harry. You'll get to see me when you want, but Sirius is going to be your daddy now," James explained. "You can see me everyday if you want to."

"Except for the days that Albus Dumbledore is here," Sirius said. "I'm not sure if I trust that man."

"What?" James asked. "It's my own fault for not reading that parchment he shoved in my face. I was upset about losing Harry, but I _should_ have read it. He told me to read over every document that was there. Anyway, he was just trying to help. How was he supposed to know that he would get abducted?"

"Something just seems suspicious that's all," Sirius said. "He's done a lot for me, he spoke on my behalf when we had Peter's trial, but Henry and Harry have different stories here."

"But why would Albus lie about Harry attacking his brother, send him to a center to be abducted? Remember, if you can't trust Albus Dumbledore, you can't trust anyone. Why would he want to harm a four-year-old? The past three years he has helped me with both boys. He helped me move on past Lily."

"I don't know, I'm just thinking like an Auror I guess. Everyone is a suspect, and the story just doesn't add up," he turned to Henry. "Can you tell me exactly what happened the night when Albus baby-sat you and Harry? Do you remember that night when you said Harry attacked you?"

"We were playing Quidditch and I caught the toy snitch. When I did, Harry got very angry. He ran and punched me a lot in the face," Henry answered. "But I'm not angry no more."

"I didn't hurt him," Harry said. "I didn't! He fell off his broom. Daddy, I promise I'm not lying!"

He started to cry again and he was inconsolable for the rest of the night. James wanted to wait a day before they fed Harry the potion. He asked Sirius to tell Severus to come the next day. That night, he wanted to spend the night with both boys in his bed. He hated himself for not reading the form before he signed it. It was his own fault, and Albus had told him to read over everything first.

---  
There was a hitch the next day. James had forgotten that Albus was coming over later that day. It wasn't until Severus had shown up with the potion that he had made he remembered.

"I'm surprised you are doing this today as you have a meeting with the Headmaster, Potter," he said as he eyed both boys at the breakfast table.

"Shit!" James said.

"Forgot did you Potter? He was just telling me this morning about the lessons you have him doing with your brat. Do you have the money?"

"Yes," James said and pulled out a sack of Galleons from his pocket "What time-"

There was a knock on the door. Severus just gave him a smirk as he took the money. Albus was the only person due that today who would knock. They had told Snivellus to use the fireplace.

"Please Severus," James pleaded. "Take him with you."

"Ah, but I wanted to spend my Saturday-"

"I'll pay you more! Please, you just have to watch him for the day. How much do you want?"

There was another knock, it sounded impatient this time. James hated the fact that he had to plead with his childhood enemy. Severus muttered a price and he nodded. He ran over to the table and grabbed Harry.

"Listen little man, you have to go with Sni-Severus for a bit. You'll come back in a few hours and then you'll see Sirius," He said.

"Don't wanna go," Harry sniffed.

"Just take him go!" James said as a louder knock entered the kitchen.

Severus laughed but took the child from his arms. James threw the floo powder into the fireplace for the man. Harry was wailing loudly, and it hurt to hear him. The child had already endured enough, but what could he do? A few seconds later, they were gone. He hoped his old enemy wouldn't hurt a child just over something that had happened at school.

"Henry, you cannot tell Albus that Harry was here!" James said.

"I know," Henry said. "Don't want my brother gone no more!"

"Good, good boy!"

James ran to the front door to let the old wizard in. He smiled even though his knocks had sounded as if he were irritated.

"Sorry about that, I was getting Henry ready," he said.

Luckily the boy was already dressed for the day, so Albus didn't question it. James was glad that he had learned to control his emotions otherwise it would be hard to lie to someone like his old Headmaster. He had learned to master himself after his school days at Hogwarts. The man always seemed to know when Marauders were lying. However, after Lord Voldemort decided to go after his family, James had no choice but to learn how to lie.

"So what are going over with him today?"

"Just the usual basic wand movements again and concentration. As I said before, he's only four so there isn't much we can do yet. It might be a good idea to get him enrolled into a school soon so that he can read over some age appropriate books about defense," Albus answered.

"Can I use my trick wand?" Henry asked playing the part well.

"As I explained to you young man, a trick wand will not help you. We'll use the ordinary wand we got you."

"Wanna learn magic," Henry protested.

"When you're older child, much older."

---  
James had never been more proud of Henry in his life. It must have been hard for a child his age to keep a secret as big as having his brother back but he did it. Albus was not the least bit suspicious when the day over.

Severus returned with Harry about a half-hour after Dumbledore left.

"You're lucky Potter," he said. "The child was taking a nap when McGonagall walked into my office without knocking. She wanted me to take care of a few of my Slytherins. There were actually… quite a few close calls."

"But no one saw him?" James asked.

Severus smirked at him. "I'm surprised a child as smart as that boy is yours. He seemed to understand that he had to hide when someone came. He was also well behaved… another surprise. Well, I expect to see the rest of my money soon. Be warned Potter, you or your friends call me Snivellus, or attack me in any other way and I might just let a secret slip. That goes for when these boys start at Hogwarts."

Without another word, he disappeared back into the fireplace. Harry ran over to James and hugged him tightly. Now all they needed was to add his son's blood to the potion vial, and Sirius'. He lifted Harry up and carried him over to a chair. Automatically Henry ran over to climb into the chair with his brother.

"Harry, this is going to hurt, but it's necessary. I will give you both a chocolate frog afterwards," James said.

He went to the counter to grab the potion. He pulled out the stopper and carried it back to the boys. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at Harry's small index finger. A small cut appeared and surprising his son didn't cry. A few drops of blood dripped into the vial. It let out a sizzling noise but that was it. James quickly healed the finger.

"Now even though we will be eating soon, you each can still have a chocolate frog. Then I want you to play together," he told the boys.

Once they were gone, James fell into a chair. He really didn't want to do this. Again he silently yelled at himself for not reading the piece of parchment. Perhaps there was a way to convince Albus that Harry wasn't mentally imbalanced… but what if it didn't work? He couldn't risk losing his son permanently. Whoever had taken him from the center could very well take him again.

He jumped when both Remus and Sirius walked into this kitchen.

"Where is he?" Remus asked.

"I think they went upstairs," James told him.

Remus had missed Harry as much as the other two had. He turned and ran from the room. Meanwhile, James grabbed the potion so Sirius could add his own blood to it. Once he did, the potion sizzled even louder. It had once been a light brown colour, but it turned pure white, as it was supposed to.

"How are you going to convince a four-year-old to drink that?" Sirius asked. "Bet it tastes gross."

"The boys are actually good about taking medicines," James said as Remus appeared with Harry in his arms.

"I found Uncle Remus," Harry said. "I'm with my family again!"

"Harry, I need you to drink this potion. Do you remember what we told you last night? You'll be living with Sirius now. He will be your new daddy, but you'll still see me a lot, and I still love you."

"I'm not lying daddy, I promise," Harry said.

"It's not that son. We are doing this so that you'll never have to be taken away from me again," James said.

"What are you going to do about his name?" Remus asked. "Is it going to remain Harry?"

"We'll have to change that as well," Sirius sighed. "It will be hard, but as I said before, he is still quite young. As long as we keep him from Albus Dumbledore-" he said the name with some disgust "over time it will be easier and he'll respond to the new name."

"I still don't see why you have to go through with all of this. Just tell Albus that he isn't mentally unstable," Remus said. "You are both sure that he didn't attack those workers."

"But we had Albus and a few Obliviator's go through the men's memories," Sirius sighed. "If they can't see that their memories have been tampered with then we have nothing to go with. The people at the center say he is mentally unstable. Whoever did this was very clever. Although I still don't see what they thought they'd accomplish by sending him to a Muggle orphanage. His magic was detected first of all, and besides, he would get his Hogwarts letter when he was eleven."

"Unless the letter didn't get to him," Remus muttered. "Whoever did this didn't want him found. They might have even been watching that orphanage. They might know he is gone by now. If any owl post went there they could have easily stopped it."

"Unless of course Harry was adopted," James said.

"But they could find that out easily. No one saw us at the orphanage because we were under disillusionment charms when we apparated, but they might still find something out. It's best to lay low for a while. I'm going to have to keep him secret for a while because if someone finds out that I have a child right after he disappeared they might put two and two together," Sirius answered.

"But this doesn't make sense!" James said angrily.

The boys looked up at him fearfully. They had been listening to the conversation, it was hard to know if they understood it or not. They both remained quiet nonetheless. He started to pace the kitchen while everyone's eyes followed him.

"Why would someone want to prevent him from returning to this world?"

"You have to ask?" Sirius asked. "He's the brother of The-Boy-Who-Lived! There's a connection to it, I know there is."

James just nodded. He turned to Harry who was still in Remus' arms.

"Listen son, please drink this potion. It might taste awful, but you have to do this. I am not doing this because I am angry with you. I am doing this to protect you. You can still come over here. You can even sleep in your room sometimes. You have to live with Sirius though. He is going to be your daddy now."

Harry's eyes filled up with tears, but he nodded. James handed him the vial of potion. He took it and brought it to his lips. He grimaced but he drank it all down. Nothing happened at first, but then the features in his face started to change. He started to cry as the potion began to change him.

When it was over with, a small version of Sirius was in Remus' arms. Even the eyes had changed and this was what hurt James the most. Every time he had looked at his son, he could see Lily in him, but now it was gone. He had dark brown eyes instead. Even the trademark messy hair was gone.

"Wow," Sirius said. "Guess this is why the potion is banned."

"And why it's so hard to make," Remus added.

"How come my brother looks different now?" Henry asked.

"Don't you remember what we told you?" James asked him. "Harry is going to be Sirius' son now. He looks like him, doesn't he?"

"Uh huh," Henry agreed.

"We have to decide on a name as well," Sirius said.

"I don't know," James said.

He and Lily had spent so long picking the right name for their sons. It wasn't right that it had to be changed.

"Well, what would your girlfriend name him?" Remus asked with a small smirk.

"The last girlfriend I had liked the name Jonathan. I could name him Jonathan Sirius Black. Jon for short," Sirius said. "It's really up to you James. He is still your son."

"No, I like the name Jonathan," James said. "It doesn't relate to any of our families. It seems fitting that your old girlfriend would name him after you if she wanted him to meet you someday. She wouldn't name him after any of your other family members however."

"What do you say?" Sirius asked and he gently pinched Harry's cheeks. "Do you like the name Jonathan?"

"That's my new name now?" he asked.

"Yes, do you like the name Jonathan Sirius Black?"

"I like the name Harry James Potter," he answered and he sniffled.

"I know little buddy. When you are around other people you can't call yourself that. You have to go by Jonathan, all right?"

Harry let out another sniffle but nodded. All three adults knew it was going to be hard though. It wouldn't be easy for him to respond to a new name. Sirius was right though, he was only four. Over time he would grow used to the name Jonathan. At least they hoped. Secretly, Sirius wanted to do more investigation on Albus. There was something that wasn't adding up.

---

A/N: It will be awhile before they find out exactly what Albus did. The boys will be much older and Voldemort will back, but Sirius isn't going to rest until he finds out the truth. He's already suspicious, but no one wants to believe that someone as trustworthy as Albus would do that.

You'll find out eventually about everything that had happened the night that Henry was hurt to when Harry ended up in the orphanage. Every question will be answered in time.

And in case anyone wondered, it wasn't Sectumsempra that James used on Harry. When I was reading over the story I realized people might wonder about that. It was just a simple charm to poke his finger to draw blood.

And as someone pointed out to me (thank you btw!) what Albus did was bad. I guess that was the wrong word to use in the other authors note. I just meant that he wasn't trying to be evil. He was thinking more about destroying Voldemort then anything. To him, Harry was a distraction. He wants to train Henry up without distraction so that the boy can someday defeat Lord Voldemort.


	4. Chapter 4

James truly hated himself for sending Harry to the center. The child had learned exactly why children were at the orphanage during his stay. He believed that the reason he was there was because his father didn't want him anymore. Now that they had to pretend he was Sirius' child so it made his depression even worse.

Since school was in session, Dumbledore couldn't check in on them as often, so James kept Harry at home with him. There were only certain weekends when the Headmaster could get away from Hogwarts, so that was when they decided to send him to stay with Sirius.

As the Christmas holidays approached, Sirius decided that it was time to announce that he had a son. He told everyone that he had dated a Muggle girl who didn't know about magic. When she noticed that their son started to do magic, she sent him to Sirius because she didn't understand it.

After he told his story, he started to go out in public with Harry often, so people could see him. Anyone who met the child had no doubt that he was Sirius' son. He took him into Hogsmeade one day to introduce him to some of the teachers since he knew it was a Hogsmeade weekend before the holidays. He found Minerva McGonagall and Pomona Sprout at a table discussing their new first year students.

"Sirius!" Pomona called and invited him over to sit down at their table.

Although Sirius was twenty-five, he still had a hard time not to refer to them as 'Professor'. He had grown friendly with the majority of the teachers at Hogwarts since he had left. Minerva still remembered his troublemaking days well, but she seemed to have forgiven him long ago for it. In fact, she was a different person when she was outside of school. She could easily laugh at his and James exploits during their time at school.

"So this is the little boy we've heard about," Pomona said when Sirius joined them.

"What's your name little one?" Minerva asked.

Harry had met them before since James was also friendly with the teachers. However, he seemed to understand that he had to pretend that he didn't know them. Sirius had to give him a lot of credit for it.

"J-Jonathan Sirius Black," he answered.

Just the day before they'd had trouble getting him to respond to Jonathan. He wanted his name to remain Harry. However, he played the part well. He ducked his head down quickly as soon as he answered.

"No offense intended Sirius, but he looks as if he needs a good meal," Minerva said. "He also appears to have a haunted look to him."

_Yes he certainly does and I think is has to do with the Headmaster _Sirius thought to himself. He gave her a weak smile however.

"His mother didn't make a lot of money. She knew that I was making enough, so she knew he'd be fine with me. I'm sure after a few meals he'll look healthier."

Harry had been back with them since the end of November, and he did look a lot better than he had. He still hadn't gained any of the weight back he had lost which was worrying. He was underweight but Sirius knew how to make basic nutrition potions. He had given James a good supply of them to be drank once a day.

"I can't believe how much he looks like you," Pomona said.

"Well, little Harry Potter looks like James but with Lily's eyes," Minerva answered but she said choked a little, as if trying to hold back a sob. "Has there been any word about him at all Sirius?"

"Everyone's doing everything in their power to make sure that he is returned to James," Sirius said.

"I do hope so, James has already lost his wife and parents, he shouldn't have to lose one of his boys as well," Pomona said. "It's frightening to think of where he could be. He's just a little boy after all."

Strangely Harry stayed quiet through all of this. A waitress came to their table to take their order. Sirius was hoping Madame Rosmerta herself would come, but she appeared to be busy with all the Hogwarts students who were visiting. Sirius put Harry into his own chair and asked him what he wanted.

"Not hungry," Harry answered.

"You have to eat," Sirius said gently. "We'll just get some ham sandwiches. I'll have a butterbeer and young H-Jonathan will have pumpkin juice."

"Oh is he your son?" the waitress asked. "He's very adorable and he looks just like you! He's going to be a heartbreaker when he grows up, but I'm sure you are as well."

She let out a giggle and took Minerva's and Pomona's orders, both women looked at her with bemusement. Sirius who was used to this didn't pay any attention to her; he just kept his eyes on Harry who kept his face down. When Sirius looked closely he noticed that tears were streaming down his cheeks. He quickly gathered him into his arms again.

"So what are you doing in Hogsmeade?" Minerva asked.

"Just introducing my son to people," Sirius answered. "He's still quite upset, but I'm hoping in time he'll be all right."

"Well, young Henry might need a playmate. I hear he isn't taking Harry's disappearance too well," Minerva said and her face reddened. "It's just so unfair! Those two babies have been through enough as it is. It's not right for this to happen. I don't believe that little Harry Potter left the center on his own. That place is supposed to be heavily warded so that the patients can't escape. I just don't believe that a four-year-old managed to take on four grown wizards and then ran off!"

Sirius could tell that this really bothered Minerva. It wasn't characteristic for her to say that anything was 'unfair'. Normally if someone complained that something wasn't fair, she would be the first to tell them that life wasn't fair. However, now she was dabbing at her eyes with a napkin. He felt some guilt since Harry was seated on his lap perfectly safe and sound.

"I don't believe that Harry is unbalanced either," Sirius said, "but try to convince Albus Dumbledore of that. I've tried. If Harry is found, Dumbledore plans to send him straight to St. Mungos."

Pomona and Minerva stared at him with shock. So apparently the Headmaster hadn't shared that bit of information with the staff at Hogwarts. In fact, the only person who knew the full truth was Severus Snape. Sirius shuddered at that thought. He never would have believed that they'd have to trust the man with anything. After everything that had happened during their school days, he had been sure that Snivellus would run straight to Dumbledore.

"He is a little boy! Surely he just needs love. He's lost his mother at an early age. I'll talk to Albus. Who knows what the child is going through at this very moment? He'll need to be returned to James right away."

Sirius was sure that they wouldn't be able to convince him though. Though his intentions were usually good, Dumbledore wasn't easily persuaded when his mind was made up. At the moment, he was concerned about what would happen if Lord Voldemort came back again. It didn't seem to matter to him if one life was lost, as long as the wizarding world didn't go back to the way it had been three-years-ago. After all, what was one life when hundreds of lives would be saved?

In a way, Harry was very lucky. He'd been through a lot in his short life, but he wasn't being trained to die. Dumbledore wanted Henry to be powerful at an early age so that when he grew older he could defeat Lord Voldemort. He also wanted them to make sure that Henry had a lot of love in his life. He believed if Henry had the ability to love then that would make all the difference in the end. The Dark Lord hadn't been able to stand love after all.

While they were finishing their meal (which Harry only picked at) Albus Dumbledore himself walked into the pub. As soon as he spotted them, he walked straight over. It was a table for four, but with a wave of his wand, a new chair was conjured.

"Hello Minerva, Pomona, Sirius… and I'm not sure who this young man is," he said.

"This is my son, Jonathan Black," Sirius answered. "I'm sure you heard that I found out I had a son. He just came into my care a few days ago. His mother was a Muggle and she didn't understand his gift."

"Indeed, she even gave him your last name?" Dumbledore asked.

"It appears so, but I would have changed it if she hadn't. I don't think anyone would argue that he is my son," Sirius answered.

The two women were getting ready to leave, they apologized to Albus. Sirius himself wanted to leave but he stayed put. He didn't want to be rude. He figured he could put in a few minutes of conversation before he too excused himself.

"Well if you would like to give him an early start, I'm sure he could join young Henry in his training sessions," Albus said.

"No, I don't think so," Sirius said coolly. "I believe I'll do it myself."

"You don't trust me," it wasn't a question.

"There are a lot of things I trust you with Albus. You spoke on my behalf during Peter's trial. You saved James and me from nearly ending up in Azkaban ourselves because of our animagi… but when it comes to my son, no I don't trust you. Not when he is this little anyway. You told James that Harry would be safe at that center. Now he is out there somewhere in the world, and we don't know where," Sirius stated.

"I believe that little Harry Potter is safe at the moment. I do not think that he will be harmed," Albus answered as he stared down at his long fingers. "The sooner we find him, the sooner we can cure him so that he can go home."

"How can you be sure he is so unbalanced after he spent one night at that center? I'm not meaning you any disrespect sir, but I thought you had better judgment? How can you be so sure that people such as Severus Snape are innocent but you can believe that a little boy is a danger?"

"He attacked four armed workers," Albus said, he ignored the reference to Snape. "Their memories were all searched."

"I don't think he did. There is something fishy going on. A four-year-old child, no matter how powerful would not be able to take down one grown up let alone four. I also think there was a misunderstanding that night when you watched the boys," Sirius answered. "If you'll excuse me sir, I wanted to introduce Jonathan to a few people before I go home."

He quickly picked Harry up and strode out of the pub without looking back. He felt some disappointment since he had wanted to see Romerta. It would have to wait another day.

---  
Harry had to stay with Sirius for most of the holidays since Albus wanted to work with Henry. This did not go over well. The boy spent most nights crying for James. Sirius sometimes wondered if they had done the right thing by changing the boy. All he wanted was to live with his father. _But Albus would have sent him to St. Mungos _he reminded himself.

Luckily the Headmaster wanted to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas day, so Harry was able to stay home all day. He, James and Remus had gone all out to buy the boys a lot of gifts. It was the first day that Harry's face lit right up since he had come home. He laughed with his brother as they played with their new toys.

Later that night, Harry approached them.

"You told me I can ask for what I want for Christmas," he said sadly.

"What didn't you get for Christmas that you wanted?" James asked.

"My name and my face," he answered and he started to cry.

The transformation was really hard on him. He didn't like the fact that he didn't look the same anymore. James sighed and picked him up. Sirius knew that he was blaming himself for all of this. He shouldn't have been so quick to send the boy to the center, but how was he supposed to know that the child would disappear? No one could have known that would happen.

"I wanna be Harry again. No more Jonathan, please! Daddy, I promise I'm not lying. I never hurt Henry."

He also brought up the fact that he did not hurt Henry almost everyday. Now he believed that he was being punished for it, and that was why he couldn't look the way he used to. Remus, Sirius and James all tried to console him but it didn't work. He continued to sob.

"I'm starting to wonder if this was all a big mistake," Sirius sighed.

"I do as well, but I don't want him at St. Mungos! Could we give him the potion to switch him back?" James asked.

Sirius shook his head. "No, there's a reason why it's banned. It's very dangerous. If we tried it again, I think it could damage his brain. It was risky to give it to him in the first place."

"He's still young though," Remus said. "As long you keep explaining to him what happened, he'll understand. It might take a few years."

"I. Just. Want. To. Be. Harry!" Harry sobbed. "Miss green eyes, miss my face, wanna look like daddy. Don't like that I look like Sirius."

"You think I am ugly?" Sirius asked in a teasing voice. He was hoping to cheer the boy up.

"No," Harry said. "I just wanna look like my daddy. Daddy don't love Harry no more."

He broke down again, James also looked as if he would cry, but he held it in. Sirius had only seen the man cry a few times. The first time was when his parents had died from a sickness, then when Lily died, and then when Harry went missing. It took a lot to make him cry, but he looked as if he would start to any moment. Remus reached over to pat him on the back.

"Harry, I love you. We've told you that we are doing this to protect you. I wish you could look the same as me as well. You're still my child no matter what. You just have to pretend that Sirius is your daddy. Now, why don't you play with Henry? He missed you when you were gone. I'm sure he wants to play with you," James said as he hugged his son.

Harry slowly left the room with head down. Why couldn't it all be easier?

---  
Henry seemed to understand that his brother was depressed, so he spent most of his time trying to cheer him up. They spent a lot of their time outside making a snow fort. Remus babysat the boys while Sirius and James went to school. He was unemployed once again. It was often hard for a werewolf to find a job.

When James came home from work, he knew that Remus had built most of the fort. It was much too big and fancy for small children to have made. It was lucky that the house was hidden from Muggles. The fort, which was held up by magic had at least ten foot walls. It had hallways, and small rooms. He had even managed to build a small passageway in it.

James wished he had time to spend with the boys making snow forts, but he couldn't. When he was a boy, Experimental Charms sounded like a fun job, but it was actually hard work. There were nights when he worked very late hours. He told himself it was worth it though. For a single parent, he was certainly well off. His parents had left a good fortune, but he was slowly helping it to grow.

"Daddy, Harry and I made a bathroom in our snow fort!" Henry told him

"You didn't _go _in it did you?" James asked.

"No!" Harry answered. "We go in the house, but our fort is a snow house."

"Every house needs a bathroom!" Henry added.

"We made a lot of rooms in there. Your room is there daddy," Harry continued.

"And Harry's room is in there,"

"And Henry's room too,"

"Oh and we made one each for Sirius and Remus!"

James just laughed. Remus just shrugged. The fort was certainly impressive, and it was something for the boys to play in when they were outside. He wasn't too fond of snow, but he wished that the fort couldn't melt. He was almost tempted to charm it so that it wouldn't, but he didn't. They could always build another one.

"Right, well each of you is going to have a bath before dinner," James said after Remus left and they were inside. "I brought home some dessert, but you both need to be clean to eat it."

"I'm allowed to stay here for the night?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I have both your pajamas laid out. I think Sirius has a date tonight, so if anyone asks, I am baby-sitting you."

"I hate Dumbledore," Henry said. "I don't like how I can't have my brother home."

"Henry! You do not talk like that," but James couldn't blame him.

"I hate him too," Harry answered. "I want my face and eyes back. I don't wanna be Jonathan."

"Boys," James said and he got down to their level. "I know this is hard, but you can't say that you hate someone. Albus Dumbledore has done a lot for me over the years. Right now, he isn't thinking right that's all. Now, who wants to have a bath first?"

"Harry can," Henry answered.

Unlike most small children, his twins liked to have a bath. They always looked forward to them. Henry was being kind by letting his brother have one first. James scooped Harry up and carried him upstairs. Once the boys were both bathed, he put them into their Gryffindor pajamas. He wasn't putting any pressure on them, but he wanted them both to be Gryffindors.

---  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far, and thanks to those who have added me to their alerts and favourites. This is the first time I've written a story like this, so I appreciate it. I've been working on it for a while. I know there are still some holes, but I'm still working on them.

Also, I know I am making Dumbledore out to be a bad guy, and I am sorry to the fans of his. I'm actually a fan of his as well, so I'm not writing this as Dumbledore bashing. Severus Snape is also a big fan of mine, so I'm trying not to bash him either even though the Marauders don't like him.

I had a bunch of Ron/Hermione stories on this account before I deleted them and Dumbledore was a good guy. However, I wrote those years ago and I didn't like them, so I deleted them and decided to start over.

I'm hoping by the time this is over all the questions will be answered. Eventually yes, people will realize who the real Boy-Who-Lived is. Not until they are older though. The whole story will come out eventually for everyone to hear.

I'm going to age the boys. I was going to age them after the first two chapters, but I decided to put one more chapter in when they were four. I just wanted everyone to see how Harry is reacting to the change and how Sirius told the world about his new son.

Also, with most Harry is the boy who lived but everyone thinks his twin his stories, Harry and his brother usually end up hating each other, but I'm not doing that with this one. I want them to remain close despite the fact that Henry is the famous twin. Harry will have some resentment, but he won't hate his brother and Henry won't hate Harry.

Are you wondering about the Houses that they will be in? Well, you will see. I decided that when I first started writing this story.

End of long A/N!

Cookies to those who review.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry bolted up from the dream he was having. He was shaking all over. Although it had been years ago, he still remembered the day when his father had sent him away. He still had nightmares about waking up outside the orphanage. Even if he lived to be a hundred years old, he would never forget the fear he had felt.

_His father had said good-bye to him, and now he was with Albus Dumbledore in a strange building. He had always like the old wizard, but something strange had happened when he had baby-sat last, so Harry wasn't so sure anymore. At the moment, he was the only person he knew so he buried his face into his shoulder._

"_Yes, this is Harry Potter, I've got the paperwork here," Albus told a young blond woman. "His father wishes that he only remains for two months."_

"_We can arrange that. He is quite young, so it won't be too hard to control his magic when he is angry. We'll keep with him the younger children. Some of the older ones can lose control unexpectedly and they can be very dangerous at times," the woman answered._

_Harry thought he felt the old man flinch. He looked up into the elderly face and thought he saw hurt in his eyes. It was a look he knew too well from his father who got it whenever someone talked about his mother. As Harry thought about his dad, he began to cry. He wanted to be at home, not here. _

_Why couldn't his father just believe him? He did not attack Henry! His twin had tried to catch the snitch, but he crashed into the wall and then fell into a table. Everything seemed to go blank for a moment, and then all of a sudden both Henry and Dumbledore were blaming Harry for something he hadn't done. Why would his brother think that he had hit him when he hadn't? Why did the old wizard think that?_

"_You should know that Harry is very clingy. It was hard to take him away from his father," Albus continued and he set him down on the floor. "He might call out for his father for a few nights."_

"_You'll be all right, won't you Harry?" the woman asked as she took his hand._

_Albus handed her the bag that his father had packed for him, then he knelt down so that he was eye level with Harry. _

"_You'll see your daddy very soon, I promise," he said. "Just behave and let them help you."_

_Harry nodded. For the rest of the day, he was placed with some children around his age. Some threw fits very easily. There were some who lost control of their magic. He kept to himself, wishing that he was at home. Soon night fell, and still no one came back for him. He couldn't help but wonder if his father hated him. Why else would he send him away? He had promised his father that he hadn't been lying, but still he didn't believe him. Promises were supposed to be taken seriously! He would not make a promise if he couldn't keep it._

_An elderly woman helped him get ready for bed in a very tiny room. He already missed his large red room with all of his toys, books and the pictures on his walls. This was just a dull white room. However, the lady read him a story and he fell asleep quickly. He hoped when he woke up, he would find that he was back at home._

_When he woke up the next day, he was wrapped in a blanket, but he was lying on cement steps outside of a red building. Where was he? Why was he outside of a building? This wasn't the place that the old wizard had taken him to! He felt frightened so he started to cry as loudly as he could._

"_DADDY! DADDY!" he yelled at the top of lungs._

_A man came out of the building. _

"_Well, well, who are you little one"_

_Harry continued to scream for his father. The man lifted him up and mumbled something about bad parents._

Harry shuddered. He remembered how he felt when he found out that the orphanage was for children without parents, but there were also some children there who had been abandoned by their parents. When someone told him this, he decided that his father hated him. He had cried out for Henry and his father often, but everyone ignored his cries. He rarely ate the meals they gave him. All he wanted was to go home.

Then one day after he had been there for a long time Sirius walked in. By that point, he had stopped calling for his father or brother. He hadn't talked to anyone for days. The people at the orphanage had to force food into his mouth otherwise he wouldn't eat. He wouldn't play with the other children. He just sat in a corner and cried non-stop because his father no longer loved him or wanted him.

He was glad to be back at home, but then they told him that he was going to have to live with Sirius. His father told him that he couldn't be his daddy anymore. Harry hadn't understood it at the time. He couldn't figure out why they wanted him to go by Jonathan or why he had to change his appearance. All he knew was that if he didn't, they would send him away again.

He remembered when he had to go with a man, who he realized now was Severus Snape for a day. Somehow he understood that he had to stay hidden from other people. If he didn't, he'd be sent away again. He tried his best to keep out of sight, and even Snape complimented him for hiding when he was supposed to.

Later that night, everything changed forever for him. He took the potion to change his appearance. The face he saw in the mirror was no longer the one he remembered. Sirius, Remus and his father told him that he had to go by Jonathan. He tried his best, but he just wanted them to call him Harry again. So they did in secret, but to the public, he was Jonathan Sirius Black.

At first he was still allowed to stay with his father, but as he grew older, they made him stay with Sirius more and more. Now, at age ten almost eleven, he lived with his Godfather who he had to call dad when they were out in public. He still went to his real fathers place often so he could play with Henry, but all of his stuff had been moved out of his old room to his new home.

He knew now that he had to pretend to be Jonathan Black because Albus Dumbledore thought he was mentally unbalanced. Apparently people thought that he had attacked people at the Anger Management Center, but they were wrong. He hadn't attacked the workers there nor had he attacked Henry.

Sometimes his father, Henry, Remus and Sirius called him Harry still, but now that he was going to Hogwarts soon, they had to always call him Jonathan. At the school everyone would believe that he was Sirius' son born from an affair with a Muggle. Only one teacher there knew the truth, but he was sworn to secrecy.

It didn't bother him as much as it used to. He understood that his family loved him still, and that was all that mattered to him. After he had lived at the orphanage, he had been so sure that everyone hated him. It was a relief to find out that he was loved and the only reason why he had change his identity was to keep him safe. So because of that, he was eager for all the love he could get. Sometimes he still couldn't help but fear that they might send him away again though.

Harry let out a sigh as he heard footsteps outside of his room. Sirius always seemed to know when he had the nightmares. A few moments later, his door opened and his 'dad' entered the room.

"Are you all right son?" he asked. "I heard you yell out. Another nightmare?"

"Same one," Harry answered. "The same one I've been having since I came back home."

"I know this is hard for you," Sirius said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "You know that we'd all rather you were at James place. I wish you hadn't had to go through what you did. I'm still working at trying to find out exactly what happened that night."

"I didn't attack any workers," Harry said.

He told his story often. He knew everyone believed him now (if only they could believe that he hadn't attacked Henry) but he still had to discuss it.

"I was tucked into bed by a very nice old lady and then I woke up outside of the orphanage," he continued.

"I know," Sirius said. "I'm going to get to the bottom of it. I know that one day you won't have to pretend to be my son anymore. For now, this is the way is has to be."

"It's all right," Harry said. "Sirius, how come you never married and had a kid of your own? How come dad doesn't remarry? Why doesn't Remus? Don't you three want to have wives?"

"Little Padfoot, it's always been my dream to have a family but I haven't found the right woman. I know I'm only your father by default, but I do consider you as my son. As for your father? Well, he has a lot of trouble finding a woman who doesn't want to date him just because he is the father of The-Boy-Who-Lived. He also still misses your mother even though it's been nearly ten years. And Remus? Well you know he's a werewolf. Not many women will want to marry him because of that," Sirius answered.

This was hard for him to believe. Remus was one of the nicest men he knew, besides his fathers. He deserved to have a wife and children. It wasn't his fault that he was a werewolf, and he was only dangerous once a month. Any other time, he was just Remus Lupin.

Harry did like to consider Sirius as his father even though he wanted James to be his father. When he was still a little boy, he hadn't been happy with the situation but then his Godfather had started to call him 'Little Padfoot' and it felt good to be called that. It was nice to know that Sirius would want him as a son. Ever since that day, he had felt better about himself.

Sometimes he felt resentment because Henry was called 'Little Prongs' but he knew it wasn't his twin's fault. His brother had a hard time because everyone wanted to know The-Boy-Who-Lived. They also always told him how sorry they were that he'd lost his twin brother.

This usually angered both boys because most of the wizarding world believed that Harry Potter was dead. No one thought that a four-year-old could survive out on his own for so long. The terrible thing was, Albus Dumbledore supported these rumours, even though in secret he told James that he was still trying to find his son.

He didn't tell anyone, but he hated Albus Dumbledore a lot. He had a feeling Henry did as well, but neither boy liked to talk about the past. They had decided to put that horrible night behind them. The only thing they wanted was to be real brothers again. They wanted to live under the same roof.

Sometimes when Harry stared at himself in the mirror he often wondered how he would look if he'd been allowed to stay Harry Potter. As he grew older, he looked more and more like Sirius instead.

"Will I ever be able to look like Harry again?" he asked now.

"I'm afraid not. That potion cannot be taken twice. Even when people find out who you really are, you'll still look like me," Sirius answered and patted him on the head. "I'm sorry Little Padfoot, but you know when I was at Hogwarts the girls really liked me. I'm sure you won't have a problem finding a date for Hogsmeade weekends."

Harry let out a snort and then started to laugh. He couldn't help himself. Sirius let out a bark like laugh. His laughter often sounded the same as his barks when he turned into a dog. Someday Harry hoped that he and Henry could be Animagi as well. He had to wonder if he would become a Little Padfoot and if his brother would become a Little Prongs.

---  
Henry wasn't looking forward to the day ahead. He hated the practice sessions with Albus Dumbledore. He did not like the man at all. He was sure that he had something to do with Harry's disappearance. He had a feeling that something had happened the night when his brother had beaten him up. The thing was, he could remember his brother hitting him, but there was no pain from the fists. Something else had happened that night, he was sure of it.

It wasn't only his brother's disappearance that made him hate the Headmaster. It was the training sessions for him to defeat Lord Voldemort that bothered him as well. The idea terrified him completely, especially when people used the phrase: _The wizarding world rests on your shoulders. _How was that supposed to make him feel confident about his eventual fate? It wasn't that he didn't want to save the world; it was the fact that everyone was putting so much pressure on him, and he wasn't even eleven-years-old. Couldn't he and his brother just enjoy their childhood?

He resented being The-Boy-Who-Lived at times. It had its advantages, but he couldn't go into a store without someone shaking his hand. There was also the fact that his mother had _died. _How was he supposed to feel good about that? Harry had also been involved that night. He had also survived Lord Voldemort, so why was it that no could remember that?

No, instead they had to believe that Harry was a mentally unbalanced child lost somewhere, maybe even dead. Sometimes he wanted to shout that his brother was alive and well, but he kept his mouth shut. It would just put his twin in danger of being committed for good. It angered him that when he went to Hogwarts he would have to consider the boy Jonathan Black his best friend, instead of Harry Potter, his twin.

Henry ate his breakfast feeling moody. Why couldn't Remus his baby-sitter help with these practice sessions? He liked to learn defense, he just didn't want to learn it from the Headmaster.

"Look what I found," his father said as he dropped an envelope in front of him.

It was addressed to:

_Mr. Henry Potter_

_Potter Residence_

On the back there was a Hogwarts seal to hold the envelope flap down. Henry forgot that he felt angry and opened the letter quickly. He read through his letter that accepted him into Hogwarts, and then through the booklist. He felt some disappointment when he read the part about first years not being allowed to have their own broomsticks.

There was a sound like someone flooing in from the sitting-room, and then suddenly, Harry ran into the kitchen. Long ago, Henry had adjusted to the fact that his brother looked like Sirius, but he missed his messy black haired brother with green eyes. He had to wonder if becoming their Godfather's identical son had changed Harry's vision as well. He found out at the age of seven that he had to wear glasses, but his twin didn't. If that was the case, his brother was very lucky.

"Harry!" their father exclaimed and he hurried over to hug him.

"There's a problem," Harry said and he held out two envelopes. "One is for a Mr. Harry Potter and another is for a Mr. Jonathan Black. Dad, what if they find out at school? What if an owl brings me a letter for Harry Potter?"

"Well, as the wizarding world believes you are missing, no one will likely write to Harry Potter," their father said.

"But dad," Henry said, "what if people try to find him by writing a letter? What if they think that if they send Harry a letter, he'll respond?"

"Well, over the years that hasn't happened. No one has tried to send Harry Potter any letters, so I don't think they'll start now."

Although their father said that, both boys could tell that he sounded worried. Henry was worried about their cover being blown. He heard that the potion his brother had taken was banned. Would Sirius and his father end up in Azkaban because they used it? Then there was the fact that everyone thought Harry was mentally unbalanced, so of course his brother would be committed. He was sure they would all be in trouble for hiding his twin's real identity.

"And to be honest with you, I don't think they're really trying hard to find you, Harry. You've been missing since you were four-years-old and they didn't really make much of an effort then," their father continued in a grave voice but then he smiled. "On a lighter note, your birthdays are coming up. I know we already pretended to celebrate yours Harry, but we'll be celebrating it for real."

Indeed they had in early May. For six years, they had been pretending that Harry's birthday was in May. They would invite Neville Longbottom who had become a good friend over the years, to celebrate it. No one ever questioned it, so they got away with it. Then they celebrated their birthday on July thirty-first.

In a way, his twin was lucky. He had two fathers, and he had two birthdays. He didn't have to deal with people shaking his hand in public. In fact, many women always stopped them on the street to talk about how 'cute' Harry was.

---  
"Boys, I have to talk to you," James said. "You've both heard stories about my school days at Hogwarts. You know what happened with Severus Snape while we were there. It is very important that you do not at any time give him cheek. He is likely going to be hard on both of you; he might single you out in classes. Normally I'd say defend yourselves, but he is a teacher, and he also knows our secret."

"This is probably strange coming from us," Sirius added. "But just do your school work and be good little boys. Believe me, if the circumstances were different, we wouldn't care if you told him off, but you can't."

"Well, don't try to turn them against him before they start school," Remus said disapprovingly. "There is a chance that he'll behave. Don't give them a reason to hate him already; otherwise they might give him cheek without meaning to."

The boys just stared at them with a look of bemusement on their faces. It was hard to know what they were really thinking. They had gone earlier that day to get the boys wands and school supplies. Ever since, Henry had stuck his nose in a book and had kept to himself for the day. Harry had tried practicing some of the charms in the books.

James had to wonder if Henry had inherited everything from Lily, except for the lousy eye sight. The child was a book worm when he wasn't playing with Neville or Harry. The book he had chosen to read was A History of Magic. He hadn't cared about learning the spells with his brother. Perhaps it was because Albus had let him use magic with a training wand for the past three years.

He had thought that since he had a real wand, he'd want to perform magic but he didn't. The boys had been a little quiet since their trip to Ollivanders. According to the wand-maker, Harry's wand was the brother to the wand that had killed Lily, and had attacked Henry. James found this to be really odd. Why was it that his son, the one who wasn't The-Boy-Who-Lived was chosen to have that particular wand? His eyes had gone to the concealed lightning bolt scar on his son's forehead. Something didn't add up. Had they made a mistake? Was Harry the one the Prophecy had spoken about?

He couldn't be, Henry didn't like the practice sessions just because they were with Dumbledore, but he liked the fact that he was learning defense. Over the years, he had asked James to buy him all the books about Defense that he could, along with any books that had Lord Voldemort in them.

Harry didn't talk about the man at all. He was still a clingy boy who wanted everyone to show him that they loved him. Henry usually took his punishments easily, but it always upset Harry when he had to be punished. He always needed reassurance that he wasn't going to be sent away again for being a bad boy, even after all these years. If he wasn't clingy, he was playing his imaginary games that his brother had no patience for at all, usually he had to rely on Neville Longbottom to play them with him.

"But he'll be over what happened at school, won't he?" Henry asked. "Nobody blames a kid for what their parents did, do they?"

"Some people do," Sirius said. "It's hard to say if Snape will do it to you, but you must be prepared for it."

"We'll try," Henry answered.

Henry was always Harry's voice as well. Harry did speak up for himself, but usually it was his twin who did all the talking for him. At the moment he was nodding his head with agreement. It seemed so strange to see an eleven-year-old version of Sirius staring back at him.

"That's all I'm asking," James said. "There is still weeks before you go to Hogwarts so you'll have time to prepare yourselves."

"What if we're not in Gryffindor?" Harry asked fearfully.

"It won't matter to me where you end up," James told him.

He did want the boys to end up in Gryffindor, and he'd be lying if he said he'd be disappointed if they didn't go there, but he'd still love them. He would not be one of those parents who ignored his sons just because they ended up in another house. If he was honest, he could see Henry in Ravenclaw. The child was very studious and enjoyed reading for the fun of it. As for Harry, he could see him in Gryffindor, the child liked the colours red and gold. He also wanted nothing more then to please his father, and he was sure the boy would beg the sorting hat to put him there.

"Promise?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Little Padfoot. You are going to Hogwarts to control your powers," James answered. "It does not matter which house you end up in."

His son was very fond of the nickname 'Little Padfoot' so they used the name on him often. James still wanted to find the person who had taken his son from the center. If it hadn't been for that, the boy wouldn't need to have constant reassurance that he was still loved. If there was a chance that his child ended up in Slytherin, he didn't think it would change the pure innocence and love he seemed to possess. Most children lost that as they grew older, but Harry still had it. He wished as he looked over at Henry that his other son still had it.

---

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers, the people who added me to their alerts and the ones who added me to their favourites or C2's. I'm glad to know that people are enjoying this story.

The next chapter they will be going to Hogwarts. If you want to which house they are sorted in, you'll find out in the next chapter. I've had my mind made up about this for a while.

Oh and I'm going to be editing over the last few chapters. I was reading over them and noticed I didn't do a very good job the first time I read them over.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on Neville," Henry said. "You have to get past your fear of flying sometime."

For as long as the twins had known Neville, he'd had a fear of flying. Henry and Harry both hoped they would be on their Houses Quidditch team someday. Henry was trying to convince Neville that he would do well on the team as well. However, their friend hadn't even moved past a toy broomstick. He was much too big at eleven to ride one, so he hadn't really been on one in years.

"It just takes confidence that's all," Harry said.

"Nope, my feet are fine on the ground thanks," Neville said. "My dad wasn't ever a player, so I don't see why I should have to be. Besides, I don't plan on joining the team. Mum says that as long I do well in school, she doesn't mind. She makes me read my books at least an hour a day so that I'll be prepared."

Neville made a face at that. Henry couldn't understand it. He enjoyed reading his course books, they all interested him. His brother only cared about testing the spells; he didn't want to have any of the knowledge that came with them. But, unlike his brother, Henry had been allowed to use magic with a training wand. Maybe that was why he wasn't as interested.

"Did your dad play on the team Jonathan?" Neville asked. "You never said."

"Um…" Harry answered trying to think about it.

Henry was sure Sirius had never played on the team, otherwise he would have bragged about it. He was good at flying though.

"I think so," Henry answered for him. "If not, he is good at flying. He has a flying motorcycle you know."

"But we're not allowed to use it until we're older," Harry added.

"He thinks we're too young now."

"They always think we're too young though."

"Well maybe now that we're joining school they won't."

"You two remind me of brothers sometimes," Neville said.

Harry and Henry gazed at each other uneasily, but they were saved by their father calling out the window. They were in the backyard near a mini Quidditch pitch James had made years ago. Quickly, they put their brooms in a shed and ran to the house. It was time for cake and presents.

Neville's birthday had been the day before, so they always celebrated their birthdays together. He had already received his presents, but they had their own for him, and he had brought one Henry. Harry had gotten a present from Neville in May.

As soon as they were inside, their parents, and Remus began to sing to them. Henry felt a little embarrassed but he put up with it. They always included the name 'Harry' in it even though everyone believed he was gone. James had told Neville's parents that they still celebrated Harry's birthday even if he wasn't there.

There were stacks of presents for Henry, but none for Harry. His were upstairs in his old bedroom to be opened later. This usually upset the boy, but he managed to keep it in. He would just watch as his twin opened all his presents. Henry noticed that his brother seemed even more upset than usual about it that day.

"This last gift is for both of you," Sirius told Harry and Henry. "Your father and I used them when we were in school, and now it's your turn."

They were each handed a rectangular gift. Henry had hoped that he would be getting his father's invisibility cloak, but it hadn't been part of the gifts. Instead, the twins opened their packages and found mirrors. Both looked up at their father and Godfather in confusion.

"Say H-Jonathan's name in yours," James told Henry.

He looked down into his mirror and gave a small shrug.

"Jonathan Black," he said.

His reflection turned into his brothers instead. This would certainly be useful, especially if there was a chance that they ended up in two different houses.

"Those are so neat!" Neville said.

"We got them back in our days at school," Sirius explained. "If your father and I were in different detentions, we would use them to talk to each other."

"Not to encourage you or anything," Remus said.

"Those are interesting gifts," Alice said. "Honestly, I wish I would have had those in my days at school."

Harry got up and walked over to his father to hug him.

* * *

  
Harry was allowed to open his presents after the Longbottom's left. He got more or less the same as his brother. He had been hoping to get the new Nimbus Two Thousand, but his father told him that he and Henry could get new ones next year. It made sense since they wouldn't be able to use them in school anyway. He was pleased with most of his gifts though.

His happiness didn't last for long. His father pulled out his old Invisibility Cloak and handed it to Henry.

"This has been passed down through my family from father to son for hundreds of years," he said. "Now I am giving it to you."

"What about me?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"I'll share it," Henry said ecstatically as he wrapped the cloak around himself, just his head was shown while his body disappeared.

"But, I thought it goes to the oldest son," Harry said as he tried to hold back his tears. "I'm the oldest twin! I came first."

"But Harry, to the world you are Jonathan Black," his father answered.

Harry couldn't hold his tears in any longer, and he felt embarrassed. He hadn't cried in front of his family for years. His father tried to hug him, but he turned away. Instead, Sirius grabbed a hold of him and put an arm around him. He sobbed silently for everything he had lost.

"You'll be able to borrow it when you want," Henry said.

"I'm still your son," Harry said as he wiped the tears away. "How come we can't share it?"

"Well, you can," Remus said.

"That's right, your brother just said he'd share it with you," James said.

Harry started to cry harder. That wasn't the point. His father had given it to his brother alone. It wasn't until he had shown that this had upset him that James said it was for both of them. It was harsh but true, he wasn't a Potter. He pushed Sirius away and ran for the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of floo powder from a bowl nearby and threw it in the flames. He called out his designation.

As soon as he was home, he ran upstairs and into his room where he broke down completely.

* * *

  
The rest of the summer went by swiftly. James had talked to Harry, but he was still depressed. He knew he should have given the cloak to both the twins, but it was too late to make up for it now. The only problem was, the cloak was passed from father to son, not father to son's. Harry was the oldest twin, but he was a Black, so by rights, the cloak went to Henry instead. He could admit that he had been tactless though.

When he wasn't at work, he tried to spend as much of his time as he could with the boys. It was going to be strange when they went to school because the house would be empty. It was almost a scary thought. He had never lived alone. Now, ten months out of the year he would, and then the boys would be out on their own.

"Harry asked me why none of us are married," Sirius said one evening when James told him his worries. "I didn't want to tell him the truth though. I couldn't. He doesn't have much self-confidence as it is."

James had dated women he liked over the years, but he was scared to let any of them get too close. What if they found out Harry's true identity? At times it was hard to be close to Frank and Alice. He felt bad for Sirius who likely could have married years ago and had his own family. However, he was also too afraid to get close to a woman because of Harry. James sometimes wondered if he was ruining his friend's life, and he knew if he wondered this, Harry wouldn't take it well at all.

"I guess we really screwed up," James said.

"No, someone else screwed up for us," Sirius said. "I do not for one moment blame you or Harry for _anything_. Besides, I do consider Harry as my son. You've given me the rights to make decisions for him, he lives at my place… at least I have the chance to be a parent."

It wasn't enough though, James knew that. He knew Sirius wanted a woman in life, and maybe there was a chance he could now that the boys were going to school.

* * *

  
On the morning of September the first, Sirius woke Harry up early. He had made sure to repack his trunk the night before to be sure that he had everything. He had also been surprised with a snow owl, the night before. Apparently Sirius had decided at the last minute to get her for him. He figured he would give her a name when he was at school. He hadn't made up his mind yet.

He felt a little nervous about starting school. Not just because he might not be a Gryffindor, but because he was going to be Jonathan Black for real. There would not be anyone to call him Harry anymore, and he was going to have to get used to it.

They were going to meet his brother at the train station rather than going together. They apparated straight to the platform after breakfast. Sirius didn't want to go through all the crowds at the train station. Harry was relieved, he had heard about the barrier and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to disappear without the Muggles noticing.

"Let's find you a compartment then," Sirius said. "We're early, so we should be able to find you a good one."

Harry didn't say anything. He was afraid that if he opened his mouth, he would throw up. He just gave a small nod and followed Sirius who was carrying his trunk onto the train. By the time they had found one and were back out on the platform, Henry and his father had shown up.

"Remus wanted to come, but he thinks he may have found a job," his father said. "He has an interview at eleven. He sends his best wishes."

"Hi," Henry said to Harry. "Found a compartment yet?"

Harry nodded, and he showed his father and Henry where it was. On his way off the train, his father stopped him. He looked around first before speaking.

"Harry, you are still my son as much as Henry is. I will be proud of you no matter what you do. I think you will be a Gryffindor, but even if you aren't, I'll still be proud of you. You've gone through a lot in your short life, and you've lost a lot, and your one of the bravest kids I know," he said. "When I was in school, we made a map that showed all of Hogwarts and its grounds. Filch confiscated it when we were in the seventh year, but if I still had it, I would give it to you."

Harry didn't say anything. Was his father trying to make up for the Invisibility Cloak? He just gave another nod without saying another word. When they left the train, the platform was full of people. Sirius was talking to Henry about something.

"I want you two to behave," James said. "Remember what we told you about Severus Snape."

"Jonathan! Henry!"

The twins turned to see Neville hurrying over to them. He was holding a toad in his hands. Harry remembered him mentioning a toad over the summer.

"This Trevor?" Henry asked.

"Yes, do you have pets now?" Neville asked as he held out his toad proudly.

"I have a snow owl, but we sent her ahead to Hogwarts. S-Dad didn't want to carry too much to the platform since we apparated here. He said it was hard enough taking my trunk and me," Harry said.

"You got an owl?" Henry asked enviously, he shot a look at their Godfather, but didn't say anything else.

"Well, let's get you all on the train," Frank said. "Where are the boys sitting?"

They were given long hugs before they climbed onto the train quickly. Once they were in their compartment, they opened the window to lean out of it so they could continue to talk to their parents. Harry didn't say much, and he felt relieved once the train started to move. He didn't like the look of pity his father gave him.

"So, we're finally going!" Neville said. "Hey, do you think your brother got a letter? Do you think maybe there is a chance he'll be on the train as well?"

"I don't know," Henry said quickly. "Let's play exploding snap."

He climbed up onto the seat to find the cards in his trunk just as a girl with bushy hair entered the compartment.

"Can I sit here please?" she asked.

"Go ahead," Harry said, "but close the compartment door behind you. I think Neville's toad might try to escape."

The toad had indeed been trying to make its way to freedom, so the girl quickly shut the door behind her. She sat down in a seat beside Neville. As soon as Henry was seated again, she gasped as he pulled out the cards from their box.

"You're Henry Potter!" she said excitedly. "I'm Hermione Granger. I've read all about you."

"Have you?" Henry asked in an uneasy voice.

They too had read the books that Henry was in. Some of the people had written lies about him. According to one person, he liked to go around boasting that he was going to defeat Voldemort one day, but that was a lie. He didn't like it at all when people wanted to talk to him about his past.

"Yes, I'm really sorry about your brother. I heard they haven't had leads about where he could be," she continued.

"Er- it's kind of a tough conversation for him," Harry cut in.

"Oh!" she said and blushed. "I'm sorry; it's just, this is all so new to me. I didn't realize I was being rude. I only just heard about the wizarding world you see. I read as much as I could about it. Your story is in a lot of the books I read."

"It's fine," Henry said. "So, are you excited for Hogwarts then? It will be different from what you're used to."

"Oh yes, I have a book Hogwarts: A History and it told me all sorts about the school. I learned about the four different Houses. I'm hoping to be in Ravenclaw, but I think I wouldn't mind Gryffindor either."

"We're hoping to be there," Harry said.

"Our fathers were there," Henry added.

"My parents were there as well," Neville said. "I'm Neville Longbottom by the way."

"Pleased to meet you, I'm sorry, but I didn't get your name," she said turning to Harry.

"Jonathan Black," he answered.

As soon as he said it, he felt as if a shovel of dirt had been thrown onto his old self. He was sure it would continue to feel that way once they were at the school. They played Exploding Snap for most of the train ride there. They only stopped long enough to eat food off the trolley.

Hermione reminded Harry of a girl version of his brother. Soon the two were talking about their course books. Apparently she knew them all off by heart. Neville and Harry glanced at each other and smirked, but they didn't say anything.

When they got nearer to the castle, they changed into their school robes. A voice echoed through the train as it slowed down, it told them to leave their luggage on the train. Harry was glad about this since he didn't think he had the strength to carry it. He was feeling shaky by the time the train stopped.

He, Hermione, Henry and Neville made their way off the train. Some people were pushing and shoving to get past. Once they were off, they heard someone calling for the first years.

"But that sounds like Hagrid!" Henry said.

Hagrid was a good friend of their fathers. They had known him for years. He came around to visit in the summer at times. However, he had never told them that he would be leading them.

"Hello Henry, Jonathan," he said when he saw them "Anymore firs' years? All here then? Well, follow me."

They followed him down a steep path. It took a few minutes, but they were standing on a bank across by a lake. Across from the lake stood a castle with all of its lights turned on. There was a loud "Oooh!" from the crowd of first years.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called.

Hermione, Henry, Neville and Harry climbed into a boat together. Once all of the first years were in a boat, they started to move across the lake on their own. Hagrid was in the front, he was so large that he took up one boat himself. In the past, he used to frighten him since he was twice the size of a normal man.

On the other side of the lake, they climbed out of the boats. Neville left his toad in their boat, but Hagrid found it for him. Then they followed him across the grass until they were at some stone steps. Once they reached the top, Hagrid knocked on the door three times.

Minerva McGonagall opened the door. She was someone else the twins had known for most of their lives. She gave them a small smile, but didn't speak. She thanked Hagrid for bringing them, and then led them into the school. They walked past a doorway where hundreds of voices came out of. Harry figured that must have been the Great Hall he had heard so much about.

They were led into a small chamber where McGonagall explained to them about the four houses of Hogwarts. She left afterward, so they were left alone. Harry could hear Hermione whispering about the spells she would use for the sorting. He rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. She would find out that it was just a hat that sorted them. There would be no need for spells.

Some ghosts entered the chamber, which caused people to scream. They were arguing about whether or not Peeves should be allowed to be at the feast. The twins had heard about him, he was the school poltergeist. Harry felt that it was a good thing he wasn't allowed to attend, from what their father had told them, Peeves would likely start a food fight.

McGonagall returned a few minutes later, and then they were led into the Great Hall. Harry felt nervous when he saw the four house tables. All the students were watching them. They were led in front of the teachers table to where a stool sat with a hat on it. There were thousands of candles that lit the Great Hall. He looked up at the ceiling to see that it reflected the night's sky, so his father had told the truth. It was a very clear night, he could see thousands of stars.

Every eye in the Great Hall was on the hat. There was a moment of silence before a rip in the brim opened and the hat began to sing:

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the __Hogwarts__ Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in __Gryffindor__,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set __Gryffindor__s apart;  
You might belong in __Hufflepuff__,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient __Hufflepuff__s are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old __Ravenclaw__,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in __Slytherin__  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap_

Everyone in the Great Hall broke into applause and then McGonagall stepped forward.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."

Harry was relieved in a way that his name was at the beginning of the alphabet; he wanted to sit down so that there wouldn't be hundreds of eyes on him. Hannah Abbot was sorted into Hufflepuff first.

"Black, Jonathan."

Nervously, Harry made his way up to the stool and sat down. McGonagall put the hat on his head. He jumped when a voice whispered in his ear.

"_Ah… you aren't really who you say you are… but the secrets necessary I see. Don't worry, Mr. Potter, you're secret is safe with me. Now let's see here. Brilliant mind here and kind of cunning…"_

"_Not Slytherin,"_ Harry thought to himself, he knew his father said he wouldn't care, but he didn't want to be there.

"_Not Slytherin? It would help you to greatness… but if not, I see a lot of loyalty on your part. You are also a very brave child because of your past. I can see what you want most is acceptance and your own identity… not your Potter identity, which I can see is what you want the most, but one to separate you from your brother and father. You want to prove yourself as your own person. I see you've made a lot of progress over the years and you are loyal to your father despite everything so I think you'd do well in _HUFFLEPUFF!_"_

Harry didn't move for a moment. Hufflepuff? He had never considered it. Shakily, he climbed off the stool and handed the hat back to McGonagall. He felt ashamed of himself. The hat had said he was brave, and Gryffindors were brave, so why wasn't he sorted there. He walked over to the clapping table. He blinked back his tears. He didn't want to embarrass himself any further.

* * *

  
Henry's mind was still reeling from the blow. His brother was not Hufflepuff material! He was supposed to end of in Gryffindor. He had read about their family line, no Potter had ever ended up in Hufflepuff. There had been some in Ravenclaw, one in Slytherin, and most were in Gryffindor. He was sure that there had never been a Black in that house either.

He barely paid attention to the rest of the sorting. Neville had been sorted in Gryffindor, which made him angry. His brother was a lot braver than Longbottom who was afraid of heights! A Malfoy boy was sorted in Slytherin. He knew of that family, they were the ones who looked down on people like Hermione Granger. He had never met the boy, but he'd only heard bad things about the family.

"Potter, Henry!" was finally called.

He heard people whispering excitedly when his name was called, but he ignored them. He was still very angry with the hat, and planned to tell it off. That's what he did as soon as it was on his head.

"_How dare you put my brother in that house! He is better than that!"_

"_Aren't you supposed to be keeping that tidbit a secret young man…?"_

"_Well, you would have found anyway. My dad told me that you can read minds. He said you would know every secret I had, so I'm not really telling you anything you didn't find out from Harry."_

"_Hufflepuff, despite what you believe is a very good house. It has had some of the most astounding witches and wizards there. I believe your brother would do better there than in Gryffindor even though you don't believe. He is a very very brave boy, and be does have the traits for a good Gryffindor. However, he has more Hufflepuff traits because of his past. But I'm not here to discuss your brother; I am here to sort you. Now, you also have a lot of bravery in you. You seem to have a repressed memory, and it would be best for you to release it. Once you do, every truth you need to know will be out. You're also a very ambitious young man. I can see that you are also very clever. I know you wish to be in Gryffindor with your father, but I believe you would do well in _RAVENCLAW!"

There seemed to be a shocked silence, everyone had expected The-Boy-Who-Lived to be in Gryffindor. The Ravenclaws suddenly started to cheer really loud. Henry was getting a bigger applause then anyone else had. He glanced over at Hufflepuff to see that Harry was staring back at him. He didn't look happy at all.

He looked up at the teachers table, Albus Dumbledore was watching him. Quickly, he adverted his attention to the students who were remaining. There was a tall boy with red hair who had gone rather green. Henry wondered if he was one of the Weasley's. He had always wanted to meet them; he heard there were seven children in the family.

His suspicions were confirmed soon, the boy's name was Ronald Weasley, and he was sorted into Gryffindor. Once the sorting was over, Dumbledore stood up and said:

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. I would like to say a few words, and here they are: Nitwick! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

Henry stared; he had always thought the man was a little mad. He shrugged as food appeared on the plates in front of him. He didn't mind being Ravenclaw at all, but he was still upset about where his brother had ended up.

* * *

  
A/N: I know some people might be upset about where Harry is. However, Hufflepuff isn't a bad house. There are a lot of brave members there; their house had the second most people to stay in DH to fight at Hogwarts. Harry is still a brave person, but he is a different child from the one in the books in this story.

I know some people will ask about Ron and Hermione. Well, they will be in the story, but not as main characters since the twins aren't in the same house as them. There are hundreds of stories on here about those two with Harry or the twin who lived and I wanted to write one where it's different. Also, there aren't many stories on here about Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, so I also wanted to include them in as well.

Sorry if I disappointed people. I had this idea for a while though.

Anyway, thanks to all the people who reviewed so far, thanks to those who added me to their alerts, C2's and favourites. Hope you will continue to enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

Hufflepuff Common Room was very interesting. A still-life picture of food blocked the entrance. Inside, it looked like a cozy basement with armchairs spread all around the room. There were yellow hangings on the walls. There were tunnels that were concealed by round doors, one for the boys and one for the girls. There was one large tunnel that led underground until it split off into seven different sections for each dorm. The first years were located in the middle tunnel on the boy's side.

Harry thought that this was very neat. The rest of the boys in his dorm agreed with him. He shared his dorm with four other boys, Justin Finch-Fletchy, Ernie MacMillan Zacharias Smith and Wayne Hopkins. They all seemed to be really friendly, although Zarcharias was a little snobby. However, Harry didn't want to judge on first impressions.

He and the rest of the boys had forgotten the way to the Great Hall, so they were hoping that the tall and weedy prefect would lead them back. However, he wasn't anywhere around when they entered the Common Room. Harry wished he had memorized the way the night before, but he had been too upset to pay any attention.

"I think I remember the way," Ernie said. "I remember there were some paintings of food on the walls."

However, once they were outside of the Common Room, they noticed in both directions there were pictures of food on the wall. This was not helpful at all.

"First years?" a tall boy who stepped out of the Common Room asked.

They all nodded mutely.

"Can't remember the way to the Great Hall? It's all right; I got lost on my first day. I'll show you the way. My name is Cedric by the way, Cedric Diggory. I helped out the first years last year too, I didn't want them to have the same humiliation I had."

Harry was grateful for the boy, he followed behind him. He made sure to note his surroundings this time around. It wasn't a long walk before they were climbing up the steps into the Entrance Hall. They followed Cedric into the Great Hall. Harry stared over at the Gryffindor table longingly but he went with the rest of the Hufflepuffs to their table.

"So, you said you're last name is Black?" Ernie asked as they sat down.

"Yes," Harry answered.

He hoped they weren't going to say anything against his family. Most of the Blacks, besides Sirius and his cousin Andromeda were into the Dark Arts. They believed that people like Hermione Granger should be banned from the wizarding world. Sirius was a lot different from his family; he had been sorted into Gryffindor and then ran away to Harry's father's place when he was sixteen. His family had disowned him after that.

"Ah, so we've got a future Death Eater here," Zacharias said as he poured himself some orange juice.

"No," Harry said coldly. "My father is Sirius Black and he ran away from home because he didn't support his parent's beliefs. People are different from their families you know."

"That's true," Ernie said. "Your father was sorted into Gryffindor… no I was just wondering because I heard your dad was close to James Potter. Does that mean you grew up with Henry Potter?"

Harry nodded. The boys started to ask questions about him. He was relieved when a short teacher, with some dirt on her clothes came over to hand them their schedules. He looked over his to see that they had History of Magic first. He sighed, he was hoping to be able to do magic first thing. From what he heard from his father, he'd likely sleep through the class.

He was determined not to though. He wanted to do well in Hogwarts. He wanted to prove himself; he wanted to show everyone that he wasn't weak or dumb. He wanted his father to be proud of him. He was tired of the looks of pity he got from his brother and father. He would work hard in all his subjects just to prove that he was someone worthwhile.

The nice boy Cedric came over to them with the girls to see if they wanted help finding the classroom. The girls were all staring at him with flushed faces. One of the girls began to stutter when he patted her on the head. Harry and Zacharias exchanged smirks.

"I'm not sure how many of you have heard, but Professor Binns is a ghost teacher. So when he pops out at you from the blackboard, don't be startled," Cedric told them. "We seem to have a good lot here this year. I hope you'll make Hufflepuff proud."

"He puts in more effort than that prefect," Ernie said later when they took seats in the classroom.

Harry sat at the same desk as Ernie and Justin. While they talked, he learned that Justin was Muggleborn, so everything so far was exciting for him. They had all mentioned their families the night before, but Harry had been too upset to pay any attention to them.

Professor Binns wasted no time in getting into his lecture at all. He took attendance, and began his lesson. He didn't bother to tell them what to expect in his classroom at all. A few people took out parchment and quills to write down what he was saying. Harry waited a few moments before he too began to take notes. It was either that, or let himself get into a dazed stupor with the rest of the class.

The rest of the classes were interesting. In Transfiguration they were lectured by McGonagall about not fooling around in her class. Then she turned her class into a pig before making them take complicated notes. Harry was inching to try what she did, however all they did during their first lesson was turn a match into a pin. Only Zacharias Smith managed to do this during their first class.

Harry had been hoping that Defense Against the Dark Arts would be fun, but it turned out to be a joke. The teacher, Professor Quirrell seemed to be scared of his own shadow. His classroom smelled like garlic, and he wore a turban on his head. According to some rumours, it was also stuffed with garlic. It was believed that he had a run in with some Vampires.

Charm's was taught by a tiny wizard, Professor Flitwick. He just had them scribble down some notes during the first class. He showed them some of the charms that they would be learning over the year. Harry was eager to learn how to make things fly, and so were the rest of his classmates.

They had Herbology with the Gryffindors. It was during this class that Harry was able to talk to Hermione and Neville. His friend was very lonely because he had been hoping that either Henry or Harry would be in the same house. He muttered under his breath that Hermione was a bit of a know-it-all.

"It's only because she's nervous," Harry said.

"How do you know?" Neville asked.

"I can just tell, look at the way she is standing, and the way she keeps glancing at people. She just wants to prove to everyone that she belongs here. You should keep hanging around her. She seems nice," Harry told Neville.

Astronomy was taught with all the first years on the top of the highest tower every Wednesday nights. Harry was able to spend time with Henry during these classes. However, his brother ignored him, so after a while, Harry worked on their assignment. He knew his twin just wanted to do well at school, so he didn't take any offense to his cold shoulder.

They had Potion's on Friday afternoons with the Ravenclaws. This would be the first time that they would see how Professor Snape was like. Harry remembered him during his time with him when he was four. He seemed to be a cold person, but Harry had been the under impression that he was hiding behind a mask. If he was a cruel man, he would not have read a child a story before he took a nap.

Harry and Henry sat at the same table in Potions. A boy from his brother's house joined them, and Wayne took the remaining seat. Professor Snape started the class with the attendance. When he got to Henry's name, he gave him a cold look.

"Ah, Henry Potter, our new _celebrity_," he said.

"That's right sir," Henry answered, but not in an arrogant voice, but a bored one. It was as if he had expected this.

Snape just gave him another cold look before he went into a lecture about potion making. Harry hung onto his every word. The man seemed to be very passionate about his subject. The rest of the class seemed to be just as impressed. No one spoke.

"Potter! What would I get if added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"You would get a very strong sleeping potion. It is known as the Draught of Living Death and should only be given to a patient from a professional. It is a potion that an amateur should never-"

"I only asked what I would get, Mr. Potter. I didn't ask you to show off for your classmates! A point from Ravenclaw."

Henry looked as if he was about to protest, but Harry gave him a kick and shook his head. His twin glared at him but didn't say another word. They had to remember their parents warning about not giving Snape a reason to let their secret slip.

"Black! Where can I find a bezoar?" Snape snapped at Harry.

Sirius had gone over this with him over the summer!

"It's a stone taken from a goat's stomach," Harry answered. "It can save someone from most poisons."

"Correct five points to Hufflepuff."

Harry could tell this angered Henry who had _lost _a point. This was a surprise. He would have believed that the Professor would give him a harder time since he looked exactly like Sirius. It seemed that Snape hated Henry even more though. Or perhaps, it was true that he didn't want someone showing off in his classroom. Whatever the reason was, Harry was shocked.

Snape asked Terry Boot (who was sitting at their table) what was the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane, which was the same plant. The boy gave them the right answer. Afterward, Snape made them copy those answers down and then had them make a potion to cure boils.

"Can't believe him. He takes points away from me because I got an answer right," Henry muttered. "I'll show him. I'll make this potion so perfect; he'll be forced to give me points! We studied this at Sirius' house."

Harry and Wayne were partners for this class. It was true that they had studied the potion, along with others they would make in their first year with Sirius. He had been good at potion-making in his days at school. He hadn't been as good as Snape, but he usually had high marks in the class.

"NO!" Henry shouted at Terry midway through the class. "You nearly wrecked it."

"Would you calm down?" Terry asked. "It says here in the book that we add the porcupine quills in."

"After we take the cauldron off the fire!" Henry hissed.

"Ooh, right. That could have been bad," Terry said and let out a nervous laugh.

Harry hid a smirk. His and Wayne's potion was right. It was lucky he had paid attention to Sirius. He didn't want to give Snape a reason to take points from _him. _

"What is this Black?" Snape asked as he paused by his and Wayne's potion. "Copying from Potter?"

"No," Harry answered. "My dad taught us how to make this potion."

"His dad wanted us to be prepared for the summer," Henry added coming to Harry's defense.

"He showed us how to make all the potions we would be learning how to make in this class."

"Our dad's wanted us to be prepared for school so we would do well."

"After we got our books we had to spend an afternoon studying."

"Well, I did it anyway. I thought all of our course books were interesting," Henry said.

"Hmm," Snape said. "You two sound close. I know a pair of _twins _who usually speak the way you two do. Funny how two boys who aren't _related _speak as if they are as close as _brothers._"

"It's what happens when you grow up together," Henry answered in a cool voice.

"Really, Potter? Since you studied so hard this summer, you won't have any trouble with the essay I'm assigning the class. In fact, I expect you to get high marks on this assignment."

"Oh don't worry," Henry said. "Even though it's _your_ class, I'll try to make an effort."

The rest of the first years, including Harry gasped. He gave his brother another kick, but he didn't drop his scowl from his face. Ravenclaw was docked ten points because of it. He couldn't believe his brother would say that after what they were told. He didn't appear to be sorry, even though the rest of the Ravenclaw's were glaring at him.

"By the way, Hagrid wants us to go meet him tomorrow afternoon for tea," Henry told Harry at the end of the class in a cool voice.

He seemed to be in a really bad mood. He packed up his stuff quickly and left the classroom. Harry did everything slowly. He wanted to apologize for his brother. He figured he should do some damage control before the man did something that would ruin all their lives.

"You coming?" Zacharias asked Harry, the Hufflepuff boys were waiting for him.

"No, you guys go ahead; I'll meet you in the Great Hall," Harry told them.

Professor Snape was at his desk, he was collecting the vials of potion's the class had given him. Harry approached the desk slowly as he put his bag over his shoulder.

"I just wanted to apologize for Henry. He shouldn't have said that." Harry said when the man gave him a cold look.

"And do you always do the talking for your brother?" Snape asked coldly.

"Well, no," Harry answered.

He looked around the classroom thankful that it was empty. It was actually the opposite; usually Henry did all the talking for him. However, he could admit that his brother had been out of line with the last comment.

"I just know that he shouldn't have said it. He only said it because he was trying to defend me, so I thought I'd apologize," Harry continued. "He's worried about someone finding out our secret, you see."

"And you're not? I'd think the consequences would be worse for you than it would be for him. Seems a pity you can't go by your rightful name. I know I'd be furious if I had to spend the rest of my life under another identity," Snape continued in what sounded like a taunting voice.

"Well, I've learned to live with it," Harry answered. "We all have. I'll have to use this name until we find out what really happened that night."

"And what really did happen that night? You don't appear to be a mad child at all. In fact, I'd say it's your brother who has the temper," Snape said.

Harry just gave a shrug. "I don't know, all I know is I did not attack my brother and I did not attack the four workers. I don't know why they think I did. Anyway, I just wanted to apologize for Henry, and I guess I should thank you for making that potion."

"I didn't do it for you, or your father," Snape said in a cold voice. "Now, I think you should get going. I would like to eat some time tonight, but I still have some tasks to attend to right now."

Harry nodded and turned away.

* * *

  
Severus watched the Black look-a-like leave the room. He had been surprised when the boy came over to apologize to him. It had been a sincere apology as well. He had worked as a teacher long enough to tell when a student was apologizing just to get out of trouble.

Jonathan Black was a strange child. He had heard from the rest of the staff members about the boy. At times he seemed to be a boy his age, but other times he seemed much younger than eleven. Minerva had reported that he seemed to be a sensitive boy, and very vulnerable. He also had a very haunted look on his face, it was a look that no child should have.

He had to wonder if Dumbledore was trying to pull something. It wouldn't surprise him. During the early days, the Headmaster dropped complaints about little Harry Potter. He had said the boy was too clingy, too sensitive and he got in the way. He tried to make it sound as if he was humored by it all, but Severus had wondered back then if he'd been irritated by the toddler.

It seemed rather suspicious that Harry disappeared when Albus wanted all the attention focused on little Henry Potter. Severus knew that the man had tried to convince James to give Harry to Sirius so that they could train the other twin without any distractions. Apparently the Headmaster had been baby-sitting when the child had lost his temper and attacked Henry. Then it was Dumbledore who dropped the boy off at the Anger Management center. Why didn't the elder Potter see it?

He remembered the day when he had to take care of the brat. The boy had seemed a lot younger than his age of four. He had sucked on his thumb for the majority of the time and kept quiet, except when he asked for his father. Severus had found an old story book to read to Harry, and had been surprised when the boy had climbed into his lap. He had wanted to yell at him for it, but then the child had gazed up at him with innocent teary green eyes. They were Lily's eyes. He had pushed his hatred away; he reminded himself that it was an innocent little boy who had been through a lot.

He just hoped the boy would never tell anyone about it. He didn't want anyone to think that he had a soft side. There was something about the boy he couldn't hate, even if he did look like Sirius Black. His brother had a certain look of arrogance to him, even if he wasn't, but Jonathan Black had a look of sincere innocence to him.

He didn't plan to tell anyone anything about the potion. However, it was fun to watch the boy's squirm.

* * *

  
Henry was angry with everyone, particularly his brother. Professor Snape had dropped hints during the class, and all Harry could do was kick _him_! He felt betrayed when his brother wouldn't even stick up for him. Of course his brother had always been a pushover. Maybe that was why he was in Hufflepuff.

The rest of the Ravenclaws were angry with him for losing points for their house. It wasn't his fault that the Professor obviously had it in for him. All he had done was answer a question correctly, and he'd been docked points. He also knew that Snape was going to have higher expectations for his essay than anyone else.

He wrote home a long letter of complaint to his father that night. He told him everything that had happened during class. He was not going to lose his brother just because his potion's teacher was a git. He wanted to know exactly why they would trust their childhood school enemy with such a big secret. It was obvious that he was out to get them all.

On his way to the owlery, he bumped into Draco Malfoy and his two cronies. He walked past the boy with his head up.

"You certainly walk around with arrogance Potter. Think you're better than everyone just because you're famous?" Malfoy drawled.

"No, I just walk this way around you and your body guards. Anyone here is better than _you _are. I'd be ashamed of myself if I were you," Henry answered. "Son of an ex Death Eater and all that."

"Really?" Malfoy asked. "I'd feel the other way around. I hear it's your fault that your brother is gone. I'd be ashamed if I knew I was responsible for the fact that my brother could be dead. Maybe you're used to that though. I hear your mother died when she tried to protect you that night."

Henry was already in a bad enough mood. He shoved the letter to his father in his pocket and turned to Malfoy. He had learned enough in his defense lessons; he would be able to take his boy on. Although he had never really cast a real defense spell (a training wand always cast weak versions of the spells) he knew the theory behind them. He knew how to concentrate. He pulled his wand out of his pocket, and before Draco could do anything to stop him, his skin erupted into boils.

"Don't ever talk about that in front of me again!" Henry snarled. "You don't know anything! Before you mouth off, why don't you get your facts straight?"

He was thinking of another curse to use on Malfoy when to his horror, Professor Snape turned into their corridor.

"Fighting in the corridors are we Potter?" he asked as he examined Malfoy. "Well, that's twenty points from Ravenclaw. Oh, and a detention tomorrow night," he turned to the body-guards, "you two, Crabbe, Goyle, take Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing." Then he turned back to Henry. "Be warned Potter, I'm not going to tolerate your misbehavior just because you're The-Boy-Who-Lived."

Malfoy sent him a malicious look, and then turned away with his cronies following. Henry kicked at the floor and then continued to the owlery. He'd had a really good week up until that day. He had made friends, and so far he was doing really well in his classes. He'd wanted his father and everyone else to see that there was more to him than The-Boy-Who-Lived. He would just have to work harder now.

"There is more to me than that!" he said angrily as he turned a corridor.

_Now all I need is to run into Peeves, _he thought bitterly. When he got to the owlery, he found Hedwig, his brother's snow owl. He decided that Harry wouldn't mind it if he used her. He should have been given an owl too; it wasn't fair that he couldn't have one.

"I expect him to send me a letter back full of sympathy," he told Hedwig. "Also, I want to know what they think of Harry being in Hufflepuff. I'm surprised they haven't written an angry letter about that. Maybe they wrote him, and he didn't tell me. We haven't had much time to talk this week. That's a pity about being in two different houses I guess. Well, have a safe flight."

He was actually looking forward to visiting with Hagrid. Terry Boot wanted to come with him, he was curious about the Groundskeeper. Henry liked his new friend a lot. He was different from Harry and Neville. He was a lot more grown up. Henry's brother and Neville were so childish and whiny, but Terry actually acted his age. He also didn't care that Henry was The-Boy-Who-Lived the way the other Ravenclaws did.

He let out a sigh, and decided to hurry back to the tower. It was a very comfortable Common Room. He liked the fact that they had a view of the mountains during the day. It was very peaceful in there. If truth be told, he hadn't really wanted to be a Gryffindor anyway. He was grateful that he didn't have to be with whiny Neville.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Thanks to all those who reviewed, to those who added me to their C2's, alerts and favourites.


	8. Chapter 8

_Henry Potter!_

_Didn't you listen to a word we told you? Do not provoke Severus Snape in any way. He had no right to say what he did to you, but __**you**__ can be the better person. You and Jonathan must be very careful. When you two are together, try not to add on to each others sentences. _

_Now as for your houses? I am very proud of both of you. I was shocked that Jonathan was sorted into Hufflepuff, but it does make sense. In your letter you said that he is the first in his family to ever go there? Well you're wrong; his family has been in all four houses through out time. I don't know the family tree that well, but from what I know of it, he is not the first. _

_Jonathan wrote to Sirius because he was upset that he had been sorted into Hufflepuff at first, but he is happy now. So please do not ruin it for him, you know he doesn't have much self-confidence. I'm hoping he will be able to get some now. Maybe he needed to be separated from you and Neville. It might help him to become an independent and happier person. He's gone through more than anyone his age should go through._

_I am glad to know that you're happy in your house. I always thought you would end up in Ravenclaw. I had hoped you (and Jonathan) would end up in Gryffindor, but I believe the House's you are in suit you better._

_As for the Third Floor corridor? Yes, I do know why it's blocked off. Albus told me something about it, but he didn't give the exact details. He was worried about too many people knowing. You and Jonathan must heed his warning and stay away from there. It is none of your concern. If I find out that you (and Sirius said that goes for Jonathan as well) went anywhere near there, you can say good-bye to summer next year, son. I know both of you like to solve mysteries, but this is one I do not want you to worry about. You are there to learn._

_Please write home again soon._

_Love dad._

Henry had snorted at the line: _You are there to learn. _That had been true when his father had been a boy at school, but they had pulled pranks. As for going near the corridor? He had no intentions of doing that, he didn't want to be expelled, but he couldn't help but feel curious about it. The older students all said that this was the first time it was blocked off.

He should have known that his father wouldn't put anything in a letter anyway. He had written the letter as if Harry wasn't even his son. Henry knew that sometimes letters got intercepted, so his father must have been worried that someone else would read the letter. He sighed and folded the parchment up before putting it in his pocket.

He spent the rest of the day playing chess with Terry. The rest of the first years were very angry with him. They had heard that he'd lost even more points for Ravenclaw. Michael Corner certainly had no problem keeping his voice down while he bad mouthed Henry.

"Just ignore him," Terry muttered. "He's just trying to get a rise out of you."

In the afternoon, they met Harry and Wayne Hopkins in the Entrance Hall. Henry was relieved that it wasn't Zacharias Smith. He didn't understand why his brother hung out with the snobby Hufflepuff boy. In fact, he seemed to get along with all of the first years, even a couple of the girls.

"So did you get a letter from your dad?" Henry asked Harry as they left the castle.

"I got a letter from my dad and your dad," Harry answered.

_How come Sirius didn't write to me? _Henry wondered jealously. He reminded himself that of course Sirius had to write to Harry, he was pretending to be his father after all. He had just hoped his Godfather would write to him as well.

"My dad says he'll be writing to you too soon," Harry said as if reading his mind.

"Why did your dad write to him and why would his dad write to you?" Terry muttered.

"His dad is my Godfather," Henry explained. "My dad is Jonathan's Godfather. They were best friends in Hogwarts and then we grew up together. My dad is Neville Longbottom's Godfather too."

"You've met Neville's parents?" Wayne asked in awe.

They were walking across the grounds. Frank and Alice Longbottom were famous Aurors. In fact, a lot of people expected Neville to be just as good as his parents. So far they were disappointed, but Sirius had reminded them that Neville was still a little boy. Alice was sure that he would grow out of it eventually.

Henry thought Wayne's question was kind of dumb, but he didn't say so. Most people know that Henry Potter had grown up with the famous Auror's son. Most unfortunately, a famous person's life wasn't really kept secret when they went out in public. It was just lucky that no one been too nosy when it came to Harry.

According to his father though, Sirius had made sure to point out to everyone that he had a son named Jonathan Black. Since Sirius was best friends with The-Boy-Who-Lived's father, it had been news. Apparently he had gone out of his way to go in public with Harry, just so everyone could get a glimpse at his look-a-like son.

Harry was explaining Neville to Wayne as they crossed the grounds. Hagrid was outside waiting for them with his boarhound Fang. Immediately the dog ran over to greet them with excited barks. The twin's had met Fang years ago, but they had been scared of him because he was a big dog. They knew now he was a friendly dog. Wayne and Terry both looked apprehensive until he licked their faces.

"Hello, Henry, Jonathan," Hagrid greeted.

"This is Wayne Hopkins and Terry Boot," Henry informed Hagrid as they went inside his hut.

Hagrid started to make them tea while he asked them questions about their first week of lessons. Harry began to tell him about his classes and how he was worried because he hadn't been able to do magic yet. Henry only half listened. He noticed a news article cut out from the Daily Prophet lying on Hagrid's table.

_GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST  
Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of dark wizards or witches unknown.  
Gringotts' goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. But we're not telling what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokes goblin this afternoon. _

We had heard rumours about the break-in, but his father hadn't discussed it with Sirius or Remus. Henry knew it was big that someone could manage to break in without being caught, but if the adults in his life had not discussed it, he figured it couldn't have been a big deal. Now he had to wonder why Hagrid would cut it out of the Daily Prophet. Perhaps his dad hadn't talked about it because it had happened on his birthday.

"Do you know anything about this?" Henry asked Hagrid.

"Er-what? Oh no, I don't," Hagrid answered quickly. "Well here's yer tea."

"I was just wondering why you would cut it out," Henry said as he took a mug of tea from Hagrid.

"I like ter keep up with the news is all," Hagrid said. "So, yeh didn't tell me how yeh like school so far Henry."

Henry waited until they were out of earshot later to bring up the newspaper article. He wanted to know what the others thought about it.

"Don't you think it's strange that the vault was emptied out and then someone tried to break into that vault? Now all of sudden the third floor corridor is blocked at Hogwarts. It's never been block before. My dad has always said that there is no place safer than here!"

"No one would hide something that someone is trying to steal in a school," Terry pointed out. "It was obviously a Dark Wizard who broke in, I mean, it would have to be, right? Who else could break into Gringotts, it's impossible. They wouldn't want to risk the lives of students."

"That's true," Harry said, "but Hagrid did get really nervous when the article was mentioned. His hands started to shake and he wouldn't look at Henry. Then he changed the subject back to school. That's what liar's usually do."

Henry had to take Harry's word for it. He noticed that his brother always seemed to notice when someone wasn't entirely truthful. He had started to watch people closely after he was brought back home from the orphanage. He could always tell how a person was feeling or if they were lying about something.

"And S-my dad and Remus won't talk about it in front of me. They'll stop talking when I enter the room. When I ask them about it, they look at each other and then one of them will change the subject," Harry added. "So they're sharing a secret, and your dad probably knows about it to."

Henry thought about the letter his father had written to him earlier. _Albus told me something about it, but he didn't give the exact details. He was worried about too many people knowing. _Hagrid had cut out an article from the Daily Prophet about the break-in. Quickly, he pulled the letter back out of his pocket and read it aloud for Harry, Wayne, and Terry to hear.

"Well, even if it is here, who cares?" Wayne asked.

"I'm just curious that's all," Henry said with indignation. "Aren't you?"

"Sure I guess, but curiosity killed the cat," Wayne answered with a shrug. "Well, I'm going back to the common room. Are you coming Jonathan?"

Harry nodded; he gave them a small wave and followed Wayne back to the school. Henry and Terry talked a little longer about the break-in. What ever they were hiding had to be very important. He just hoped that whoever wanted it wouldn't figure out that it was at Hogwarts.

* * *

  
Sirius was reading over a few pieces of old parchment. The four different accounts of the workers just didn't add up. He'd read over these accounts over the years many times. He was trying to figure out exactly what had happened the night Harry was taken from the center.

_We told little Harry Potter that it was time for bed. He was in the middle of playing with the other children. He started to scream when I tried to take a toy broom from him. I kindly explained that it was to stay in the playroom, and he could play with it the next day. He continued to scream. He started to have bursts of accidental magical, and managed to knock me out with it. I'm not sure how it happened._

_After he knocked out Ray Berchmin, I took over. He started to kick and scratch me. He bit me and while I tried to heal my arm, he threw a broomstick at me, and then threw other toys __just as he had done with Ray and then one hit me in the head (the same as Ray) and I don't remember what happened next._

Sirius had underlined the last part. Ray Berchmin did not mention in his written account about Harry throwing toys at him. Later when Sirius had asked him about this, Ray explained that everything was hazy. He couldn't remember if the boy had thrown toys at him or not, but others had witnessed it.

"Do you expect me to believe that a four-year-old knocked a grown wizard out with a toy?" Sirius had asked.

"That's what happened. I can't explain it can I? All I know is that child is mad!" Alexander Newfan (the man who had written the second account) had said. "I'm under Veritaserum aren't I? How can I be lying?"

_We're all used to temper-tantrums here of course, but when that child was angry, we were all scared. It was ridiculous because he was just a little boy. I had shaken my head at my two colleagues. How was it possible for them to be taken down by a four-year-old? I mean, we've had adult wizards in here lose control of their anger. When I tried to calm him down next with a calming draught, he knocked it out of my hand._

"_You take me home now! I want my daddy! If you don't take me home now I will hurt you! I will wait until you're asleep!" the boy had shouted._

Sirius didn't know how Penny could expect anyone to believe that one. Harry, even at age eleven would not say such a thing. However they had gone into her memories. Harry had said those exact words but the voice was higher pitched, it was a lot squeakier than the boy's. That was why he was sure that someone had planted false memories in the workers heads.

_At first I didn't take him seriously, but then he crouched down and lunged at me and I fell down. __He had been holding onto a toy broomstick, when he did this._

Had he not thrown it at Alexander?

_He started to hit me with the broomstick. It was just a toy, but he had so much strength because of the magic, so it hurt a lot more. Someone finally managed to pull him off of me. _

_I managed to pull the boy off of Penny but he bit me and wouldn't let go. Finally, we managed to get the child into his room. We locked the door quickly. As soon as the door was shut, he started to kick and punch the door. He was screaming at the top of his lungs. The next day, we found that the door was open and Harry was gone. This child is mad; he is a danger to all. He must be found. If he can attack four grown wizards, what will he do to children his own age? This child is the brother of The-Boy-Who-lived. __According to Albus Dumbledore, Henry was his first victim. Not only once, but on several occasions._

Henry did mention to them that Harry had attacked him a lot, but he had been too scared to say anything at first. However why would he start to talk about this after his brother had attacked him under Albus' watch? He had no problem talking about it during the three days before Harry left for the center.

Henry used to be a little tattle-tale. He would tell on his brother over the littlest thing. Why would he keep secret about his brother attacking him? If he had been too scared to mention them, then why was he able to talk about it so well. He had put in a lot of detail about the attacks.

No, something didn't add up, and it all went back to Albus Dumbledore. Sirius wished he could solve it. However the four workers had told their story under the influence of Veritaserum. They had also had their memories examined. That was good enough for the Ministry to believe that Harry Potter should be kept in a ward at St. Mungos.

He was too busy reading over the accounts again, so he didn't hear Remus enter his sitting-room through the floo.

"Busy?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard this.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack Moony?" he asked.

"Sorry," Remus answered with a shrug. "James was in a bad mood, so I came to see you."

"I was just reading over the accounts of those Anger Management workers again," Sirius said. "I'm missing something, I know I am."

Remus settled into a chair.

"You still don't believe that Albus had something to do with it, do you?" Remus asked.

"Yes, I still believe that. Don't you think it's odd? He baby-sits the twins and Harry shows anger that none of us have ever witnessed before. Albus is the one to take Harry to the center, the boy apparently shows these anger problems again… which by these accounts is a bit far-fetched by the way, and then he disappears and Albus is calm about it all? I just can't work out how the orphanage fits into this."

"We've been over this. Whoever dropped Harry off at the orphanage wanted him to be adopted so he'd be away from the wizarding world, you said yourself that you believe the place was being watched," Remus answered. "I believe you when you say that Harry didn't attack those workers. I just don't believe it was Albus who arranged all of this. Why would a great wizard like him go through all of that just to get rid of a four-year-old child? He has better things to do. Besides, if you can't trust Albus Dumbledore-"

"-you can't trust anyone…" Sirius interrupted. "I know, but you're forgetting Henry and Harry. They both have different accounts of what happened that night. Also, don't you remember that Albus asked one of us to take Harry in for James? He used to say that twins were too much for a single father to handle, and that Henry needs a lot of attention because he is The-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry was, and still is a very clingy child. Most of James' attention was on Harry, because of it."

Remus contemplated what he said, and didn't say anything at first. Sirius put the old parchment back into an envelope and got up to go to the kitchen. He took out a couple of butterbeers from the icebox, and then returned to the sitting-room. Remus was staring into the fire.

"I just don't want to believe that Albus would go out of his way to send Harry away," Remus said as he took a butterbeer from Sirius. "He has done a lot for us over the years. He told James to be sure to read over the document before he signed it. I know you think he fooled James into signing it, but I don't believe it."

Sirius walked over to his chair and sat down.

"He knows people. He knew that James trusted him. Do you think I want to believe that Albus would manipulate James into sending his son away? I don't, but when you think about the facts, it all adds up. He messed around with Henry's mind, and then he (or someone else) messed around with those workers minds. He wanted all of us to believe that Harry was mad, so that he'd be out of the way of the attention Henry needed. To him, it's very important that we have a plan if Voldemort should return. If someone gets in the way of this plan (which apparently Harry did) then he'll make sure they aren't in the picture."

"You're going to have a hard time proving all of that if you are right you know," Remus said as he took a sip. "It all makes sense in a way, but I trust Albus. He was the one who made sure I got a chance to go to Hogwarts, he has been working hard to help me find a job, and he made sure that you and James didn't go to Azkaban because you were two unregistered Animagi."

Sirius knew he had Remus half convinced, so at the moment, that was all that mattered. He was hoping in a way that he was wrong, but what other answers were there? Harry was not a mad child. If he was, he would have had more angry outbursts over the years. Henry threw more temper-tantrums than Harry did, he always had. It was a pity that James couldn't see all of this.

"So you said James was in a bad mood?" Sirius asked.

"Henry isn't too happy that Harry was sorted into Hufflepuff. He wrote a long letter home complaining about it. He didn't bother to be discrete in the letter, and you know James is worried that the mail could be intercepted. If someone else had read that letter, the secret would be out. I suppose it's our fault for not warning the boys about that. Henry was also mouthy with Severus Snape in Potion's class. James got a letter from Severus warning him to tell his son to watch his mouth."

Sirius had believed that Henry was smarter than that. The boy was probably provoked; otherwise he wouldn't have been so mouthy about it. Sirius could understand why James was angry about it. They would have to have another talk with the boys at Christmas. He also wondered if he should pay a little visit to Snivellus.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I was reposting this chapter to let the readers of this fic to know that I am moving this weekend, and I probably won't have new chapters up for a month. I plan to make notes for the next few chapters though.

The next month went by rather quickly. Harry soon adjusted to all of his classes and grew friendlier with his housemates. He got along with most of them, even Zacharias Smith who could be very snobby at times. However, the Hufflepuff's tried their best to get along with each other.

Cedric Diggory usually visited with them once a week to see if they were doing all right in their classes, and if they weren't, he volunteered to help them out in anyway he could. Harry really liked the older boy, though Henry often said that someone couldn't be as nice as Cedric without having a reason for it.

Harry really didn't get to see his twin as much as he liked, but it didn't bother him too much. Henry over the last month had grown very serious about his studies. He didn't want to do much with his brother, unless it was to study for one of their classes. Harry got his work done, but he wanted to have fun as well.

Most of his evenings were spent with one or more of the Hufflepuff's boys playing chess or Gobstones. When he wasn't with his friends, he was thinking about Professor Quirrell. He had learned early on that the man was a fraud, but so far no one believed him. He was sure he had Henry convinced that there was something odd about the man, since his brother liked to solve mysteries, but so far they hadn't had time to talk about it.

His biggest concern was that the man was not really as nervous as appeared to be. His act was so over exaggerated; it was a wonder that the teachers hadn't noticed it. His other concern was that the last couple times when he'd try to get a better look at Quirrell, his concealed scar on his forehead would burn… which was odd. He couldn't remember it ever hurting.

He'd brought up his thoughts to Wayne and Ernie, but neither boy seemed to be very concerned about it. Justin told him that he looking into the matter too much. Harry wanted to believe him, but there was just something about the teacher that he didn't trust. He had learned years ago who he could trust and who he couldn't. Albus Dumbledore was one, and now Quirrell was another.

Something happened to take his mind off of Quirrell for a while though. One October afternoon, he was walking through the corridors, thinking about Quirrell, when he bumped into the Weasley twins. He didn't know the two boys well; all he knew about them was that they were the older brother of one of his classmates, and that they were pranksters. Often they pranked first years, so he felt a little nervous after he'd bumped into them.

However, they were staring at him as if they had seen a ghost, (which wasn't odd since Hogwarts castle was full of them) their faces were white, and they wore identical looks of shock. Harry was about to ask them what was wrong, when he looked down at something that one of them was holding. It was a very old piece of parchment that appeared to have a map on it…

"The Marauder's Map!" Harry exclaimed. "But how did you two get it? My dad told me Filch confiscated it years ago."

"You know about the Marauder's Map?" The twin who wasn't holding the map asked.

"My dad is one of the ones who created it," Harry answered. "My dad and Henry Potter's dad made it. They used to tell us about it all the time. They were the Marauder's," he pointed at the map. "My dad is Padfoot, Henry's dad is Prongs, Remus Lupin is Moony and Wormtail was a traitor who is in Azkaban now."

Harry had always wanted to see the map. According to Sirius, Remus and his father, the map showed all of Hogwarts. It would show anyone on it. At the moment, there were tiny dots moving around the map with names above them. He looked for himself on it, and when he did, his heart sunk. He found out the reason for why the twins were staring at him so oddly… Fred and George Weasley stood together on the second floor, and Harry Potter was also standing with them.

Harry looked up at the twins fearfully. Would they go running to Dumbledore? He knew that the Weasley's were Dumbledore lovers. Was the whole secret going to come out now? He started to breathe quickly, feeling a panic attack coming on. He closed his eyes, and tried to get himself under control.

"We noticed Harry Potter on here a month ago," Fred said (Harry could tell who they were now because of the map) "so we wanted to see how he was at Hogwarts… it's you."

Harry nodded, but didn't open his eyes. There was no point in denying it when it was right there in front of them. What were they going to do now? Would his father and Sirius go to jail? Would he end up in St. Mungos forever?

"Relax," George said, and Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you have a good reason for it. Are you under Polyjuice then?"

Harry shook his head. He opened his eyes. Could he trust the twins? They didn't seem the type to tell on people, but the whole world wanted to know where Harry Potter was. There was even award money for the person who found him. The Weasley's were a very poor family. Would the twins turn him in for the money?

"It's a potion that can only be taken once," Harry answered. "Sirius and my dad gave it to me when I was four…"

And he began to tell them his story. He felt as if he was betraying his father and Sirius, but he was hoping that if he got the twins to understand, they wouldn't turn him in. He told them what happened when Dumbledore baby-sat him, to the time when he'd been found by Sirius at the Orphanage, to becoming Sirius Black's son.

"They call me Harry at home, but at school I have to be known at Jonathan Sirius Black. Only Professor Snape, Henry, and the sorting hat know the truth," he said in a defeated voice.

"We aren't going to tell anyone," Fred finally answered.

The twin's looks of shock had changed, and now they were staring at him with the pity that he hated. He was so sick and tired of people feeling sorry for him.

"We just wanted to know how Harry Potter was at Hogwarts when no one knew where he was," George added.

"Your father knows where you are though, and you don't seem to be mad," Fred added.

"I'm not mad. I didn't attack Henry, and I didn't attack the workers at the anger management center. Something odd happened the night Dumbledore baby-sat us, but I don't know what!"

Harry looked back down at the map again. He was sure his father and Sirius hadn't thought of the map at all. They knew that it never lied since they were the ones who had written it. As far as they knew, it was still in Filches office, and they were sure if someone did find it, they wouldn't be able to work it.

"How did you get it?" Harry finally asked.

George gave a small shrug and explained that they had stolen it from Filch when they were in their first year. It had taken time, but they had figured out how to work it, and they used it to sneak out of the castle, or to wander the corridors at night.

"It's strange that you and your brother have different memories from that night," Fred said. "If it was anyone else but Dumbledore, I would think that he had messed around with your minds."

"But Dumbledore wouldn't do that to a pair of four-year-olds," George added. "Still, something doesn't add up from your story-"

"Well, I'm not lying," Harry said.

"Don't worry," George said.

And he believed him. Harry could tell by their facial expressions that they weren't lying to him, and he felt relieved. This wasn't good though. There were more people who were in on the secret, and the more people who knew about it, the more he was in danger. He would have to tell his father and Sirius about it at Christmas. He knew better than to put it in writing.

---  
Harry noticed that Quirrell hung around the third floor corridor a lot and that made him even more suspicious of the man. He wasn't sure who to go to about his suspicions though. He wanted to talk to one of teachers about it, but he wasn't sure which one to talk to. He was very nervous around McGonagall, he didn't trust Dumbledore, and he really didn't talk to the other teachers, not even his Head of House. Hagrid and Snape were the ones he talked to often, so he debated about which one he should approach.

One afternoon in Potion's class, he noticed Professor Snape was in more of a bad mood than usual. He snapped at everyone more than usual, and even reduced Hannah Abbot to tears. He picked on Henry as well, who was always a target for him. Harry didn't know why the man didn't like his brother, but he usually found something criticize his twin about.

Henry had learned from the first day not to mouth off to the Potion's master. Instead, he would yawn, as if bored by the Professor, which only enraged the man even more.

"If you're so tired, don't show up to my class next time," Snape snapped that day when Henry did his usual yawn.

"Are you giving me permission to miss next class than?" Henry asked.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw!" Snape snapped.

Henry gave a small shrug. The boy knew that he would earn them back for his house by the end of the day. Usually the Ravenclaws glared at Henry if he lost points, but a few of the others had lost points as well, so none of them could really be angry with him for it that day.

The Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's were relieved when the class was finally over. Harry took his time to pack up his stuff that day, and then he approached Snape's desk when everyone was gone. Since the first day he had talked to him, he had decided to do it more often, so Snape didn't look surprised to see him approaching.

"I'm not in the mood for small chit-chat today, Black," he said that day however.

Harry knew that Professor Snape liked to pretend that he didn't like the visits, but he knew that he man was starting to soften up. Usually he would look up expectantly when the boy walked over.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked. "You're in a worse mood than usual."

"That's really none of your concern, Black," Snape answered.

"I won't stay long today," Harry said and he sat down in the chair in front of Snape's desk.

The man sighed when he sat, but didn't say anything.

"There is something odd about Quirrell… I'm not really sure yet, but I think he is only pretending to be nervous. His stutter is exaggerated, and when he jumps, it's just… I dunno… it just doesn't fool me."

Snape stared at him for a few minutes, but didn't say anything.

"You're not the only one who isn't fooled," he finally said. "However, that really isn't your concern either. I've been looking into his behaviour as well. So has Professor Dumbledore. Your job, Black, is to do your homework, and pass. And while we're on the subject on that, I want to see better results with your homework. Your essays are barely passing. Instead of spending time worrying about Professor Quirrell, I want you to spend time working on your homework."

Harry nodded. At least the Professor's knew that there was something odd about the man as well.

---  
Henry hated Professor Snape. He could understand why his father had been enemies with the man back when they had been in school. It didn't matter how hard he tried in the classes, the man picked on him. It made him angry because, he had the second highest marks in the year; Hermione Granger was the top student. Usually teachers like the students who weren't struggling.

The odd thing was, Professor Snape liked Harry. It wasn't odd that the man liked his brother, since everyone seemed to like him; it was just odd that the teacher liked one brother but not the other. From the stories he had heard from the Marauder's, Sirius had almost gotten Snape killed, so why would the Professor like a boy who looked exactly like one of his childhood enemies?

Everyone liked Harry though. The boy was a very likable person, but Henry couldn't help but feel jealous. He only had the Ravenclaw's on his side, and it had taken time for him to win them all over. The students from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor liked Harry along with the Hufflepuffs.

Recently he'd noticed his brother hanging around the Weasley twin's who liked to pick on first years. He just didn't get it. He was glad that his brother was finally pulling out of his depression, but he just wished he knew how his twin managed to win so many people over so he could do it as well. Professor Snape only favoured the Slytherin's, so it didn't make sense.

Henry wouldn't have been surprised if his brother suddenly became friends with the bully, Draco Malfoy. So far it hadn't happened, Harry seemed to hate him as much as the rest of the first years who weren't Slytherin, but if his twin could be friendly with the teacher that everyone hated, he could end up friends with the biggest git in the first year.

What bothered him the most was that people only wanted to talk to him because he was _The-Boy-Who-Lived_, no one wanted to get to know him as Henry Potter, a student at Hogwarts. What was worse, were the stupid questions some people asked.

"Do you remember what you-know-who looks like?"

"How did you manage to protect your brother from the curse?"

"Has anyone found your brother yet?"

"Is it true that your brother is mentally imbalanced? Is he in St. Mungo's?"

"I heard it's your fault that your brother disappeared. Do you feel guilty for that?"

How anyone thought it was his fault was beyond him. Harry had attacked _him _and he hadn't even said anything about it at first, it was Dumbledore who had told his father about that night. However, something very odd happened that night, so he wasn't too sure, all he knew was that it wasn't his fault.

The only people who seemed to be real friends were Harry, Neville, Terry and Hermione. At times he wished he didn't have to be The-Boy-Who-Lived so he could have a normal life. He wished that Harry had been the one that had defeated Lord Voldemort when they were babies. It was his brother who had the easy life.

The only advantage he had was that he knew more spells than any first year, or even the third years because of the lesson's he'd had with Dumbledore. He was also probably one of the better duelers at the school. He would be able to win a fight against a fifth year if he wanted to.

Most of the time, he worked hard at his studies and tried to have a friendly competition with Hermione. Although she was in Gryffindor, she was slowly becoming a good friend of his. They would arrange times in the library to study for an upcoming test. She would sometimes drag Neville along, and the two of them would have to tutor the boy. However, he was able to help them out with Herbology.

Harry would sometimes join them with one of his Hufflepuff friends, usually Wayne Hopkins. He knew better than to bring Zacharias along. His brother wasn't doing as well in school as he was, but his marks weren't bad. He guessed that he was too busy trying to figure out the mystery about Professor Quirrell.

It wasn't that Henry didn't believe him about the teacher, he did, it was just that he was too busy too worry about it. If Professor Quirrell wanted to pretend that he was scared of everything, it really wasn't their problem. He wasn't hurting anyone after all, and Henry just wished that he was a better teacher.

His opinion changed Halloween night though. The Great Hall was decorated for the day; there were giant pumpkins all around the room, thousands of live bats and other decorations. It was just as his father described, and he was glad to finally be able to be part of Hogwarts tradition.

In the middle of the feast, Professor Quirrell ran into the room yelling about a troll being in the dungeons before he fainted. This struck Henry as very odd since he knew that the Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher had a gift with trolls. He looked around the room to locate Harry, but it was pandemonium, everyone was screaming from fear. After Professor Dumbledore managed to calm everyone down, the prefects led them back to the Great Hall, so he didn't find time to talk to his brother.

However, as soon as he was in his Common Room, he hurried up the steps to his dormitory to find his mirror. He just hoped Harry had his on him.

It took a few minutes for him to find it. "Jonathan Black!" He yelled into the mirror.

Harry didn't appear at first, and it took a couple of tries before his brother was peering out at him.

"This is a first," Harry said. "We haven't used these since we got them."

"Yeah well, forget that," Henry said. "Don't you find Professor Quirrell's behaviour strange? He has a gift with trolls, so why would he be scared of one? Why didn't he stop it instead of interrupting the feast?"

Harry seemed to be in the middle of eating. The food from the feast had been sent to the Common Rooms. He didn't answer at first because he was chewing on something.

"I think he let it in as a diversion. I think Professor Snape knows it too, because he didn't go with the rest of the teachers," Harry answered.

"A diversion?" Henry asked.

"Maybe to get to the third floor corridor. I noticed him hanging around there a lot lately. It's supposed to be blocked off. Maybe he wants whatever is hidden there," Harry said with a shrug. "Didn't you say that you think it's something from Gringotts? The thing that was almost stolen?"

"So you think he is pretending to be scared just to fool everyone? So he can get whatever it is that is hidden? I just wonder what it is," Henry said.

Neither boy said a word at first. Both knew that they had a mystery to solve, and neither one would be able to rest until they had found out exactly what was going on. They just stared at each other.

"I hope Hermione, Ron and Neville are okay," Harry finally said.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked, he didn't really care for Ron, but Neville and Hermione were his friends.

"Ron was making fun of Hermione earlier I guess, so she cried all day in the bathrooms. I saw Neville forcing Ron to go with him to find her. She is Neville's best friend, so he is very angry about what happened. I think he was going to try and fight Ron, actually, but Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas stopped him."

Henry was very angry as well. Hermione was a good person, so he didn't understand why Weasley would bother her. He didn't know much about the boy except that he hung around with Dean and Seamus.

"Good thing I didn't hear about it then," Henry said angrily. "She has enough with the girls in her dormitory; she doesn't need anyone else bothering her. I think everyone is just jealous because she is a Muggleborn who is at the top of the year. I told her our mum was the same way."

"The Weasley twin's know our secret," Harry said. "But they promise they won't tell. They managed to get the Marauder's Map from Filch, and they noticed Harry Potter running around on the map. They found out it was me."

_This isn't good _Henry thought to himself. Too many people were in on the secret. He was sure the twin's wouldn't tell on them, but what if someone let something slip? There was just too much at stake. They were going to have to talk to the Marauders during Christmas. Something had to be done.

"Anyway, I am going to go finish eating. I think we need to find out what is hidden in Hogwarts though," Harry said. "Then we can stop Quirrell."

---

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, added me to an alert, or C2.

To answer a question that seems to be common, no Henry is not going to become a dark wizard. You'll notice he'll be a bit snooty and maybe in the future he'll resent Harry, but he'll always remember who killed his mother. Also, he was raised with a lot of love in his life. So if you dislike him, or think he is irritating or anything, don't worry, he is going to remain a good wizard. In his mind, he is the most mature twin, but really, it's him that needs to grow up, and I'm sure in time he will.


End file.
